Identity Crisis
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Guy/OC. This is a story of a girl who sees every side of Guy, especially his bad side and still loves him despite her better judgement. But love has two sided can he love her with all her secrets.
1. Daddy's Fault

"Sir George please, the birthing room is no place for a man" Came on of the voices yelling at the worried lord. He was waiting on his beloved wife to give birth to their first child. She had been placed on bed rest many weeks before hand after she had fainted. The lord couldn't stop passing.

"Then give me my son!" He yelled at the women who went into the bedroom again. He was not a violent man on normal bases but when he didn't have control he just lost it. He liked to know everything that was going on. Also the shortage of women who were able to help his poor wife because of the snowstorm that was raging outside was a heavy concern for him.

The only two people who were with her were the new babies nanny who had served his as his wife's nanny when she was little and a servant girl. He prayed that the nannies knowledge of children would help but knew she was no midwife. He had to hope the child would not be to hard for his wife, and that his son was strong and healthy.

George stopped mid step when he heard the soft cries of a babe. His son, he lived, he cried strongly. The lord moved over to the door and waited most anxiously to greet his son and wife. But he waited and waited for longer than he thought he would have too, a few minutes turned to half an hour and that an hour. But then the door opened and he heard sobs, not crying like from the babe. But sobs from the two women.

George looked in and saw his love, his beauty of a wife laid there in bed, lifeless, cold, and inactive. He stood in the doorway just staring at her for a while, not thinking of his new child just the life that had been taken to early.

"Mi lord." Came the nanny's voice, his eyes snapped to her as she held a soft white bundle. "You have a daughter." She smiled lightly at him. He looked down at the bundle before he ripped it open, thinking that his love could not have died form the strength of birthing a girl!

But she was a girl, pink and plump. No madder how hard he tried to hate the little bundle he couldn't, his was his wife's last gift of love to him. He would not let that be wasted. Not wasted in the least.

"No, Helen. I have a son." He said picking up the bundle; he smiled down at the babe. She cuddled into her father before falling asleep.

"Mi lord?" The Nanny asked, confused by his actions.

"I won't let my line end here, nor will I allow my wife's last action bring shame on our house. Only we three know of her gender. I trust you not to tell and the girl will be handled. " The nanny only nodded who was she to argue with the Lord. He looked back down at the bundle; he would raise his daughter a son.

~18 years later

"Gisborne you have a new right hand." The sheriff yelled at the tall blacked out warrior who was walking into the dinning hall.

"I do?" He asked lifting an eyebrow, looking at the sheriff who shoved a chuck of meat into his mouth before nodding, and pointing over into a young boys direction who was standing in the corner, he had short choppy brown hair, the biggest brown eyes, and full red lips and he wore a black leather vest with a darken chainmail suit under it, then what appeared to be another vest, with chainmail legging and leather leggings under and over it as well. The boy was so buckled up Guy was wondering if the boy could even move.

"His daddy is rather rich and has asked we give his baby a safe position and I figured you never get anything done, that must be safe." The sheriff yelled in his direction, proud of his insult. Guy sighed annoyingly, he didn't have time to train some spoiled brat whom he couldn't even harm because of his rich daddy.

"With all due respect" Guy didn't respect him but formalities. "I don't have time to train a new recruit." Guy said placing his hands in front of the sheriff 's table before leaning in so the kid wouldn't hear. "And I don't want some snotty rich kid thinking he is to good for orders getting in my way."

"You think I would give you a brat when I have you doing my most important work!" He yelled standing up backing Guy stand up crossing his arms over his chest. "The boy has train with the kings knights! He would have gone to war but he was too young! Now take the boy and find me hood you idiots!" He yelled slumping down in his chair again.

Gisborne made a small annoying bow before walking past to the boy telling him to follow him down the many path of the castle. The boy did quickly and rather quietly for how much he had on. "Boy what is your name?" Guy asked the boy was shocked even anything like that would matter to Guy of Gisborne so he took a minute. " Come on, we haven't got all day!?" he yelled still walking down the hall.

"Skyler, Sir." Gisborne stopped as soon as he heard the lad speck. His voice sounded weird, like Skyler was forcing his voice down. He looked back at the lad, this was the weirdest kid he had ever met, and he didn't even really know him. He just seemed weird but oddly guy found him pleasant to look at, but not in a weird way!

Guy quickly looked away shacking his head stopping himself from thinking more on it. He just kept going on his task at hand, which was get to Locksley and hope he found Robin Hood along the way, maybe he would stop and see Marian give her a gift of some sort.


	2. Rolling Around

Skyler was riding at Gisborne's side; her new commander was smarter than she had been planning. She had heard that he was a bit self centered and had thought he wouldn't even notice her, maybe order her around but he seemed to be testing her and not in a way a commander would. He seemed way to interested in her personally, and she knew it was not because he liked men. He was trying to find out what was off about Skyler other than her feminine seeming ways.

"So, what's wrong with your voice?" Guy asked, deciding he was tried of trying to trick the boy into giving him the information. The boy surly was use to it, he was one of the oddest boys he head seen.

"I had many battles with scarlet fever as a child and it left scaring on my throat, along with weakening my muscles." It was far from the truth she had been very healthy, Skyler could still remember the many weeks spent in her room with no one but her nanny and sometimes her father to keep her company. But it was what had to be done to make sense of her odd voice and lightweight look.

"Ah that is why you are so" Gisborne didn't know where to take that. 'Girly' 'small' 'strange' all seemed to be a poor choice to starting a working relationship with the boy. Even if he didn't like the kid, he needed to know he wasn't going to end up with a blade in his back.

"Yes." Skyler answered knowing where he was going, she would have let the man call her anything he wanted. Being a hot head would only add attention to her. Over the years in order to keep her secret she had to learn to make friends with everyone. But also to be strong enough and smart enough not to get hurt so she would be put in the position to be discovered.

Gisborne was more than satisfied with the answer. His mind was now on Marian, and the gift he had gotten was a gamble but it so reminded him or her, the simple but nicely placed weaving on the metal was sure to grasp her attention.

"Stop!" Both the riders were caught off guard by the voice, not really planning on anything to interrupt their rather peaceful ride. Both riders stopped and looked at the man who was running up to them. He was out of breath, he seemed to be trying to say something but wasn't able to get it out.

"What is it man?" Guy asked rather annoyed, he had plans and was tired.

"Rob… Robin Hood!" He breathed out pointing back behind him. Both warriors looked at each other, Guy smiled. It was time to test his new recruit.

"Why don't we see how well you can handle yourself in a fight." Guy said turning around and heading off to where the man had pointed. Skyler followed not a second's thought. He knew he could handle himself just fine and had no worries.

Once they reached the area they saw that Robin and his men had just finished off some of Nottingham's guards. "Oh, if it isn't the black Knight and lackey in tow." Robin teased leaning on his bow. Skyler rasied his eyebrow, he had heard that Robin had been doing some good in the land in a time of pain, but at the coast of robbing and sometime force. Two things Skyler didn't care for.

Guy got off his horse, Skyler follow. "Your just who I needed, Skyler why don't you show Robin here some of that knight training?" Guy said with a cocky smile, hoping that finally he might have someone of worth. All she did was pull her two handed sword from its sheath.

"A knight?" Robin said looking her up and down with doubt. Surely no knight would support Gisborne's sort. Seeing at the boy was not willing to talk as he walked forward made Robin drop his bow and pull his sword.

Skyler started with a large swing which Robin ducnk and rolled to get away from, as Robin stood up he waited to see what the boy would do next. He also waited to see Robins next move. So he made a lung for Skylers neck. Of course it was blocked being seen rather quickly.

They danced around for a while blocking and stricking before Skyler noticed Guy getting rather bored with the ordeal. Knowing she was being tested she thought she might step it up a bit. So when they clashed swords again she pushed down taking Robin by surprise he slipped to his knee. This got everyone's attention; Robin just smirked and pushed back, seeing as Robin had a stronger upper body even with Skyler's training she fell back. So she charged him quickly.

Robin went to move but she stopped quickly and made a sweep across the middle before a downward angle. Robin took the opening and cut at her arm, making her look at her arm to see the damage. Just a small cut; when she looked back up he was going for another swing so she pushed forward her shoulder making contact with Robins stomach, Robins sword lading flat on her back.

Now that they were both on the ground Robin moved to roll them over and he blocked the sword that came up to with his wrist protection. Before hitting Skyler's shoulder, making her drop her weapon. "Eh!" She squeaked. This one little sound shocked Robin. It was high pitched and when he looked at Skyler's face he didn't see a boy but a young women.

With Robin in his state of shock, Skyler through him off and moved for her weapon, she moved it high above her head and went to move it down on Robin when a arrow landed in front of her. Both fighters looked up to see one of Robin's men holding a bow another arrow in place.

"Come Skyler, we are done here. " Guy said moving back to his horse. Skyler got up off the ground and sheathed her sword. Robin did the same and turned to the two as Skyler got on her horse.

"Wait!" both stopped from leaving. "Skyler right?" She nodded. "Skyler as in a girl or boy?" Guy sighed shaking his.

"Don't think so lowly of me hood as to let a women do my fighting!" Guy shouted at Robin, Skyler looked at the Gisborne, happy that in her short time with him, he had been fooled so easy, with hope it would not take much for everyone else to be fooled as well.


	3. The Good People

When the two warriors reached Marian's house Guy seemed almost giddy to the young Skyler. Seeing the change she thought it was best to stay with the horses. Watching men fall over themselves over a women's smile or something equally as stupid was not something she wanted to ever see.

Maybe it was because she knew she would never get to see it first hand. Being in her position she didn't get to have the storybook romance. Most of the time women didn't even show interest in her and no man did as well, she would have been greatly worried if he did. And well she had no interested in women, the little she showed was only that which as necessary to keep suspicion away.

So she walked over to guy and took his horse from him giving him a nod to go ahead and he did, running into the house almost a hop in his step. Skyler put the horses near the water and walked out into the village looking around, the village seemed to be just down right terrified.

People looked through small cracks in door and peeking out of windows. No children were playing and no work was being done. The tavern looked run down and the shop looked to be empty. Things in England were bad, Skyler knew that it wasn't something could look over, her father had wrote her many times telling of the high taxes that he had a hard time collecting, but he tried to keep the peace and help as much to each family as he could.

But she couldn't think of her home being like this village because she remembered the flowers that would just grow everywhere, the children playing and getting in trouble. She didn't want to have the sight in front of her seeping into her memories and spoiling them.

"Jacob!" Came gasping women who behind her, she turned around just in time to see a little by run up to her. He looked a bit skinny, dirty, but still he seemed to have strength about him, that childish hope that couldn't be darkened out. He stopped in front of her looking up at her, anger in her eyes.

"You can't take my house!" he shouted at her stomping his small foot. Skyler was rather shocked by this. Why would she want to take his house? What made him think she was here to take it? But the woman who she had to guess was his mother came and grabbed him around his middle.

"I am sorry, sir! He is just upset about the soldiers giving us our notice on the taxes we have not paid. Which is our own fault! Please don't hurt my boy!" She cried. This woman had so much fear of Skyler. And the attention that she was getting from all the hidden watchers was becoming uncomfortable.

"It's fine, I too would be upset if someone was going to take my home. But why can't you?" Skyler wanted a better idea of what was going on, and if she clammed the women maybe she would stop squeaking and people would stop watching.

"The taxes are just so high! My husband has been working as hard as he can to make the money to pay them and we could make it if we only had another week, we would go hungry but better that then hungry and homeless!" She cried, holding her boy close to her, the child spun around hugging his mother around the middle feeling her sadness.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" Skyler asked remembering the many empty store and such from the beginning of the walk. The women nodded her head rather fast.

"More and more ever month!" Skyler nodded before she gave the mother a small nod. She placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. Hoping it would give her some comfort.

"What is going on here?" Guy's voice came, this made Skyler pull her hand down. "Don't stop on my account." He teased; Skyler exhaled not finding his words very funny.

"I was just being informed of this ladies family's misfortune in losing her house, due to the taxes, Sir" Skyler informed her superior. Maybe Guy being a lord himself could help give the family an extra week or two.

"Well that is misfortunate, but that is their own fault for not planning. Everyone has to pay, no objections to the rule. Come on let get going." The mother started to cry again only harder, and Guy just walked away. What kind of man was he? Just walking away from a crying woman. Skyler found herself loathing her superior.

She placed a hand on the women's shoulder again in a silent apology. She couldn't disrespect Guy by helping them right after he had shown his feeling for such a things. Too much drama would follow after that. But she promised herself she would think of something.

When Guy and Skyler were back on the road she couldn't help but notice Guy's rather happy mood. "Did things go well with Lady Marian?" Skyler asked to make small talk.

Guy looked over at the boy, normally he wouldn't discuss such things with his lesser but he wanted to brag. "Yes, I do believe we will be betrothed soon. She has been hard to win over but that will just make it all the sweeter." He added with a cocky smile. 'Ah yes ego boosting bragging.' Was all Skyler could think of, she had spent much of her training with older men who had wives and children so she didn't get to be apart of this side of male bonding. "I am shocked you didn't come in, many men come just to see the Lady and her beauty." Guy confessed, he wanted others jealous of him, of what he had.

"I don't care for such things." Skyler said simply.

"Women?" Guy said finding it an odd statement to be said so boldly, most men who felt that way tried to keep that a secret.

"What!? No!" Skyler lied, but when she lied she tried to place the truth in it. "Beauty! I want to be able to talk with whom I pick not just watch them. I want a equal." That was the truth, she didn't want a man to look at if she had one, and she wanted one she could spend hours talking with.

"Marian, is both, she is everything a man could ask for." Guy bragged. Skyler found that hard to believe. Knowing the people who could pick their loves, went for their equals not wanting to be outshined. So seeing as she was picking Guy she more than likely not so bright, seeing as Guy was not. Also she would have to be good looking, seeing as Guy was a rather handsome man. You would have to be blind not to know that.

"Then let me be the first to congratulate you, sir." Skyler said in her normal oddly deep and depressing tone. She wanted to say 'She highly doubted it'. Gisborne smiled to himself male pride booming in his chest as they went on down the road. See not very bright at all.


	4. Lady in White

Running around the dark village was a women dressed in white, Marian had seen the women when looking in the window, she had thought nothing of this until she notice her slipping into the house of one of the few villagers left. She had tried to not think the worst of it but if she didn't then the misfortune of that family would be her fault and that was just something she would not have on her mind. So in order to keep the family and herself in a good sense of well being, she slipped on her Night Watchmen gear and headed out to make sure all was well.

She snuck up to the window and looked in just when she had, she saw a the women dress in white patting the young boy's who lived there head giving him a light smile. The women wore a white corset, a tan hooded cap that seemed pinned to her hair, with white leggings, along with light doe colored boots. But the most important part of the outfit was the mask. It was plan light colored leather band that went around her eyes and a doubled white veil went down her face hiding any of it from sight.

Marian watched as the women in white turned to the parents of the child before handing them a simple black money bag. "This should" her voice sounded gravely, but she coughed clearing her throat. "This should be more than enough to take care of your taxes and feed you. Maybe you can get him something sweet, from me." She said, her voice sounding lighter and sweet. Not a bit of harshness in it.

"Thank you, you are a lady of grace and mercy!" cried the wife. The Lady in white played with her fingers. Nervous Marian would say, but the women lowered her head and made her way to the window, Marian moved to the other side of house, she wanted to know whom this 'Lady of Grace and Mercy' was, more importantly if she could be trusted. She watched as the Lady went through the window and into the forest, Marian followed.

She followed her for some time till they came to a small creek. "You can come out, no one should been this far into the woods." Said the Lady turning around to who ever was following her. Marian had noticed before she had no weapon on her so thought it was safe. She walked out in front of the women; they both looked each other up in the moonlight. "What is it you want?"

Marian didn't like to talk when she was the Night watchmen but Marian was never good at listening to rule even if they were her own. "You helped that family back there, I just wish to know your motives. The Sheriff has set many different traps to imprison those who have true intentions of helping Nottingham." She explained.

"You speak of Robin Hood." Marian nodded; she waited to see if the women had seen her in the darkness. Marian got her answer both of them. "I don't wish to pick side in the war you outlaws have with the sheriff. But I can't stand by while families are forced from their homes, that they have worked hard for."

Marian looked at the women confused, she didn't consider herself an outlaw but here she was dressed in hiding, helping the very ones the sheriff had condemned. Which was in the Sheriffs eyes as good as being an outlaw.

"If you are not to fight the sheriff, then why hide your yourself?" Marian tried to convince her of her wrong doing in not helping, and that she had fault in her logic.

" There is more than one reason to hide." She stated, Marian knew that all to well. If she had her way she would go in the woods and fight along side Robin but her father and statue kept her hidden.

"Well if you are not to good to be helped by outlaws, might I make a donation?" Marian tested the water, if she accepted she would truly be trying to help the families, and if it made it to the families that would prove it even more.

The Lady in white couldn't help but frown under her veil. Was she too good to be helped by outlaws? This was all new to her, she didn't even know if she wanted to keep going. She had not planned past this one night. But surely there were more Jacobs out there with crying mother and hard working fathers to help, and why not help them.

She had the resources to know who was going to be placed into debt she would be able to help before they got to deep into trouble and no one would be the wiser. "I will accept your donation, but I do not wish to know where this money has come from. I fear I wont like the answer." Marian smiled under her mask as she walked forward her black purse was handed to the women. She bowed her head in thanks, they both turned to leave.

"A bit of advice." Marian started turning to see if she was listening, she was. "Carry a weapon, the sheriffs men don't take likely to being trifled with." The women in white smiled under her mask.

"The best weapon is the one you are natural given." She said with a giggle at the end. Marian didn't aspect to hear that she thought the women acted a bit nunish maybe this Lady of White was not so pure as she was making herself out to be. She had to guess that was way she wore the corset, to show her 'natural' weapons better.

The Lady of White made her way away from the Night Watchman, she might one day have to bring her into a prison one day but she couldn't let herself think like that. Her nightly activities could not affect her as a solider and vise versa. She close to the edge near Locksley Manors where she found the bag of her armor from her 'day job' she pulled off her outfit and then pulled on her armor.

Skyler came out of the forest with the bag of her new life on her shoulders; she never thought in all her life she would ever feel as confused about her emotions as she did now. A mix of pride and sickness, she was what she had to hunt. And that was never a good think; it was what told you, your very being was wrong. But when the world was so sick and twisted sometime you needed to hunt yourself.

Skyler woke up the next morning sleepy and drained emotionally. Waking up a different person then she had fallen asleep was hard. She had to harden herself, knowing the time for mercy would be later. Right now she was in need of a good head dunk in some cold water. But that would wait; she needed to go check on Guy and his plans for the day.

When Skyler was down stairs she noticed Guy was already eating and went to do the same, he nodded in her direction showing he knew she was there, after a moment of eating in silence, Guy spoke up. "There seems to be a new outlaw." He starts making Skyler's eyes widen in shock and worry. Had he seen her coming in last night? But Guy took this as the boy was interested, which she was more than he knew. "The Lady in White." He looked less than impressed. "Women should learn their place, I mean she doesn't even use a weapon, the villager told the guard she uses heavens light as her protection. We will see how well that hold up again a dagger."

So he had no idea Skyler had left, much to her relief. But now she had a new problem, she had not done anything to be threatening with a dagger. "What laws did she break?" Guy looked over at the boy, he was shocked he would even ask that, what did it matter?

"The sheriff does not like these little do gooders and as his right hand man it is my job to get rid of them and as my right hand man it is your job to do as I say, so don't question my orders." Guy couldn't help but feel dominant as the boy bowing his head.

Skyler couldn't help but welcome the chance to attacked by Guy of Gisborne, she was growing to hate him despise her efforts not to.

* * *

**I know it is very hard to see how Guy and Skyler are ever gonna fall in love, but in the next chapter it was become very obvious, I promise you. Also so far has been the set up of the story and now we are going to start to really get into it. (Also I noticed I posted 4 chapters in one night and I wanted to say this is not normal I had them stacked up to see if I liked the story and I do so I will write more.)**


	5. Tied Up

**Thank you PaperBookInk, and maisaLin for your reviews along with all my guest reviews, you really were the reason this chapter was written. I was thinking no one was gonna even look at it. Thank you. **

* * *

"Alright is everything in place?" Guy asked Skyler as he came down the stairs to his dinning and living area. Skyler simply nodded, she had made sure she was the one to set everything up. She needed to know every in and out, she couldn't have any problems tonight. "Then gear up."

Nope, that wouldn't do. Without her they would just be waiting around all night for nothing, and that would be a shame. "Sir, I was think there was a hole in this plan and I take fun responsibly for it." Skyler stated, making Guy look at kid. This was a great time to bring it up, after everything was set. Guy just oozed annoyed giving a gesturing to continue. "With all the guards out, no one will be here to keep the house safe. Or its riches." Guy took and moment then nodded.

"You can cover that by yourself, right?" Guy had seen how she held off Robin in the forest, it better to be down one skilled man then lost five swords. In guys mind you could intimate better with more men.

"It would be an honor sir." Guy rolled his eyes, he enjoyed being sucked up too. But he it showed that he wouldn't try harder. Guy left to go to the village; they had to get into place, including The Lady in White.

Skyler had gone into the woods like the night before changing into her outfit. She knew no one would be around this area because she had planned it that way. She couldn't wait to met Sir Guy as she a women, she would just need one bad side comment form him and she could finally give him what he had been asking for. Skyler even noticed she was shaking in excitement, or maybe adrenalin.

Skyler moved to out into the village, they had set up a family to after accepting the money, were to send The Lady to another family in need and from there they would attack her when she entered the house. Guy was to watch from afar with a group of men incase she got out of the house. Also hunting traps were set up, rather nasty ones at that.

Making her way to the first house Skyler was very grateful for her veil. The smirk she had for sure would have given her away, when she came to the back window she slipped in, their was a man waiting at a table, very nervous. "Lady, you shouldn't have come! They are watching." He said knowing know he was going to have to be the death of her.

"Do not worry. Your home is worth a few bruises on my part. Just say what they told you too." Skyler was looking forward to the bruises, because that would mean Guy would have his set as well.

"The house now the lane with the light outside, has a family in desperate need of your help. Please help them." She nodded her head. Making her was down to the house. She looked over at the barn across from the house were Guy was, it seemed peaceful enough but she knew better.

When she got to the hidden side of the house she looked around for a guard but there was none so she reached up and jumped to get on the roof. She was in hope Guy wouldn't see her on the roof but if he did she just hoped he was a bad shot. She felt around till she had found it, a latch on the roof. Skyler had picked just this house for this reason; also it had a tree handing over it so perfect for a quick get away into the forest.

She lifted the latch and looked it, she find them all looking up at her it was nice to see the shock and confusion. "Hello, you hardly look like a family in need, but of course I am not here to judge. So who is the wife?" they all yelled at her started to push their way out of the house. Skyler felt this was the best time to make an exit.

She hopped into the tree, setting down in its foliage to hide. A young man hop on the roof and tell the others she was not there, and then they started to spread out around her tree. Searching for her. She needed to find a distraction. Looking around she found it, the traps. Picking up a sliver coin from her purse Skyler amid for the trap but missed, exhaling and trying to relax she did it again, making it this time up the coin didn't weight enough.

But then a 'whoosh' and a 'crack' was heart and the men went running to it, The Lady in White looked to see the trap had been set off and an arrow snapped in half where she in it, she looked behind her to see Robin Hood in a tree a bit farther behind her. He waved with a smile that Skyler returned slightly confused as to what he was doing there. Also helping her.

But then she thought about it, no one was at the house to stop him from robbing it, because she was suppose to be doing that. Then something else came to her, why had Guy not come to help his men? The noise they were making was beyond loud. Surely Robin had not gotten to him already. When she pulled herself out of her thoughts Robin was gone.

Skyler made her way to the barn to which she heard grunting and creaking on boards that she used to guide her to a tied up Guy of Gisborne to a post. So Robin had taken him by surprise, and had left him here at her mercy. Giggling gave her away and Guys head shot up looking at her white form, he guessed her to the Lady in White with the mask, veil, and white outfit who else was it going to be?

"And Robin Hood judged me in sending a boy to fight him, yet he sent a woman." Guy sneered at her. And there it was, the simple little line she had been waiting for, but she couldn't hit a tied up man could she? No, just not of very good sportsmen ship. But she could tease him.

"Robin didn't send me, I heard your grunts the creaks and thought perhaps there would be a show. Imagine how I felt finding you here alone, tied up." She stepped around him; the leather did do him great justice.

Guy was shocked by that answer; he had thought the woman was going to be a pure little annoying goody to shoes. He could use this to advantage; he was not loss in the art of seduction. In his mind he was a master at it. "By your reaction I would say you are rather pleased. I can't say I am disappointed in my change in capture."

Now that was not what Skyler was planning on, she was thinking he would get angry and thrash about some more. Licking her lips she tried to think of something cleaver but she was new to this, being a women. That complement was her first from a man that was not meant to tease her or put her down.

"Well if you like me so, why don't you tell me what crime I have committed that would lead you to set me up from such a brutal attack?" She moved to his front pressing her front on his, rapping her arms around his neck playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "Not even by your own hand, your hurting my feelings so far."

Guy licked his lips looking at her bosom, it was a rather nice one he could imagine himself enjoying their softness and her long fingers pulling at his hair was doing things to him, wonderful things. He had moved his hips to adjust his tight pants; it had been too long sense his last women. "You work with outlaws. Helping the people the sheriff need cleared out." Shoving his head back to hit the pole he tried to look away from her.

But that didn't matter he could feel her as she moved her hips closer to his. Feeling his hard in his pants made Skyler felt excited and warm all over. Never had she had such an affect on anyone, it was such pleasure. "The sheriff should thank me. I could be saving his life." Guy looked down questionably at her. That was never going to happen.

"Do you know want breeds evil?" Guy just started at her brown eyes. They were dark and large, very pretty. "Evil." She answered bring her mouth up to his the soft veil teased his lips. He noticed she smiled sweet, and it gave him the visions of being in a warm bed. "By showing a bit of kindness you can turn a angry little boy scared of losing his home and family to a good, and noble boy. You could say it's the different between you and Robin Hood." As soon as the words left her mouth Guy lunged forward, for whatever reason Guy didn't want to hear that prates name on her lips. He shoved it to the side that it was the intimacy of the moment he didn't want to ruin.

"I never said who was who, you can pick for yourself. I just wish to make sure every little boy and girl has their home and their hope." Skyler wanted to make her peace with him, in her own way so she pushed her veiled lips to Guys, and even thought they were covered he couldn't help but groan into it. Pushing his whole body as much into her as he could. She pulled away smiling in her eyes and under her veil.

"Perhaps I should leave you hear to think about it? Cool down if nothing else." She giggled as Guy have her a very unamused look.

"You wouldn't dare." Guy didn't want to think about it, about her. He wanted her to untie him let him have his way with her and lock her in a cell to rot for the rest of her life.

"You did try to kill me, and seduce me…"

"You tried to seduce me!" He snapped back.

"No, I did seduce you." She said holding up his small black purse. "Think on what I have said." She said before skipping away. Skyler was more than happy; she was down right giddy. It didn't matter that her first interactions with a man was Guy of Gisborne, she had them! The Idea would have been crazy but a week ago, and yet she had just felt him up as she please, his hard muscles, his warm breathe, his leathery musk. Being a woman made Skyler happy.

When Skyler got to the Manor she climbed in her window and heard the many sounds of draws being opened and slammed. She had almost forgotten. Robin Hood was still there. Making her way to the top of the steps she chucked as she saw Robin. When he saw The Lady in White he bowed. Skyler made her way down.

"My Lady it is good to finally met you. The Night Watchmen has told me you are joining us in our fight for Norringham's people." When he finished he lifted her hand to be kissed before opening his arms to show the table of gold and sliver. "I think we did good this time, wouldn't you say?"

"The plunder; yes. The shame; not so much." Skyler picked up a random spoon that she could have been using that morning, looking at the engraving in the metal.

"And what would you suggest for 'shame'?" Robin asked stepping into her personal circle; he was cute for having such a boyish charm. Skyler smiled thinking she had been more vulgar to men in the last hour than she had in her whole life.

"Put everything back." Robin crossed his arms, looked at her in doubt before shaking his head. The Lady placed her hand on his forearm. "Sir Gisborne is have a spring party soon, and he hopes to be engaged to Lady Marian. Would it not be better to wound his honor, make a fool of him, and steal from him? Also you will be able to get everything quickly knowing where it is." Robin smiled down at the women; she was going to be a natural.

"I like the way to think My Lady!" He said before instructing his men to do just as they had discuses.

* * *

**So this one is very long but I wanted to get everything across and settled like I promised, so I hope you guy get the idea of where the love story comes into play. The next chapter will be more Guy and Skyler not so much Guy and The Lady. Also if you think The Lady is not very in character with Skyler you would be right, but that is because The Lady is Skyler's free side not able to be punished like she is able. **


	6. Keep Going

**Thank you to maisaLin, Marana, and Fio682 along with all the Guest for you reviews of the story (Also for the follows and Favorites). Now I have never really done a sexual story completely but I am up for the erotic challenge (sadly not this chapter). I hope I don't disappoint you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sunshine, a light breeze, and a slow horse right was a great way to start the morning for Skyler. After her night of tricks and fun having a peaceful morning was just what she wanted. Sure she was riding behind Sir Guy and was going to do the Sheriffs evil bidding but she have to look at the highlights.

"Lets stop to water the horses." Guy ordered before they were about to stop over a bridge. Dismounting and walking her horse to the water she also looked around the forest was a bit damp from the fall rain, but everything seemed peaceful no sign of any mischief-makers. "I was shocked Robin Hood didn't try anything last night." Guy confessed trying to make some small talk.

Guy had started to like the boy, Skyler had not disobeyed nor had he failed Guy as of yet. Gave Robin Hood a good beating, keep his home safe, didn't want Marian and most importantly had not ask about last night like most of the men had when Guy was found tied up. "I guess Robin Hood just knows better than to try anything on you, Sir." That was Skyler only down fall in his eyes. His dull annoying voice, Guy was happy the boy didn't use it often.

Guy started to unbutton his jacket and Skyler only watch. When he continued to strip his under shirt Skyler only could stare at his wonderful body. All hard just like how it felt Skyler looked away quickly pinching her nose. No she couldn't let herself have this kind of feeling now. She had given herself a special time to feel such things and it was not, taking one last look at the man as he splashed water on his face and rubbed his chest, she exhaled and turned around to keep watch.

After a while Guy walked over to his horse. "I plan to see Lady Marian today, couldn't go smelling like a pig." He jested pulling another shirt from the saddles pocket. Skyler nodded walking over to his horse. She pushed the images of his hard body and she could still feel him pressed again her chest. Her bound breasts were tingling and she cursed herself. This man was a devil with an angel's body.

Guy ran over to get his leather cover and Skyler noticed that the ground he was stepping to was rather damp and close to the stream. But instead of telling him Skyler just waited and watched, showing up her commander would be a know it all. And it happen, Guy fell into the stream. He cursed loudly and splashed the water around.

Skyler didn't know weather being friends with Guy as a solider was going to be a good idea. He was a rotten man, but he had power and informant he might share with a friend, that he might not share with his seducer. Which Skyler was sure she was to become.

Controlling her smile she moved over to help him up and when she yanked him up he just growled moving to snap at the boy for not picking up on it when he just stopped. Guy took a deep breath and there it was. The warm sweet smell that made you thinks of being laid up in bed. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Skyler asked scared at the way he was looking at her, he seemed to have had an epiphany.

"What is that scent!?" Guy yelled grabbing Skyler by her armored to hold his attention. She was scared to say the least, his eyes burned with desire for the knowledge only she had.

"It could be my soap, Sir." That was the only 'scent' she would have, other than maybe armor polish. Guy took a moment and recovered himself. He gave the boy a stern glare and a nodded to continue. Skyler didn't she was still having wave of excitement running down his spin and was in shock by how strong Sir Guy truly was.

"What is it? It was the same smell as the one of The Lady in White is. It might lead us to her." Guy explained crossing his arms over his chest popping one leg out, waiting for the annoying question of how he knew her smell but the boy only licked her lips and glanced at Guy rather oddly, making him uncomfortable.

"It's a honey soap, it is very popular in Derbyshire. Where I am from, sir." Skyler finally got a hold of herself and was able to straighten up.

"Derbyshire? That's a rather far surly she would be able to easily be pick out of a crowed. If you see someone you know from there, you tell me! That is a order!" Guy started to wonder why it was so important for him to find this woman, but it was. He wanted to embarrass her like she had to him, to make her wiggle and whimper in pain and pleasure, but he did. And he would.

Skyler and Guy quickly got back on the road. Guy trying hard not to think on The Lady in White, Skyler was just trying to make it through the day without losing her mind. Surely the day would get easier.

When they got to he village with the pone man who would buy anything shiny, Skyler was put on watch for Robin Hood, with her young eyes and special training they thought she would be best for the job. There seemed to be some abnormally but people watching to closely to the riches, and one woman seemed almost scared of them, she would eye Guy up.

But then Guy grabbed the women by the arm, Skyler jumped up and jogged up him. She saw a hurt in his eyes as he ripped the necklace from a woman. "Does this mean something to you?" asked the seller but Guy just looked at it hurt and angry.

Marian had betrayed him again, she lied about loving him, she plot with the out laws and she would pay. "It means nothing." He practically growled pushing it into the man's hands before stomping to the stables.

When Skyler found him he was brooding and strapping his horse up. "Where are we going sir?" She asked rushing to strap on her saddle. Guy pushed a letter in her face.

"I am going to handle something personal, take this message to the sheriff protect it with your life, also he has sent for you; a message from your father." Skyler's eyes widen in fear. Her father sent word? What? Did he know of her crazy scheme? No there was no way. No way. She had to get to the Sheriff quickly.

Guy rode off with some great purpose. Skyler was following his suit but headed in the other way, she was going to ride the horse till he fell. And when she got to Nottingham Castle she ran in and didn't stop till she found the Sheriff in his office. She busted in out of breath and tired.

"Well this is more like it, I say 'now' and you rush here. Gisborne could learn from you boy!" The Sheriff said looking unimpressed by her haste. She pushed herself up straight to hopefully regain composure.

"Sir, the letter from my father?" Skyler breathed out trying to keep her voice deep it almost sounded like a wheeze.

"Here." The sheriff tossed the letter in her direction but it fell to the floor and Skyler quickly pick it up.

'_Dear Skyler,_

_It had come to my attention that I have not seen my heir much in the last four years. I will be coming to visit Nottingham soon, business that I have written the Sheriff their about. Nothing for you as a wild young man should worry about. I also trust that when we met you will be in settled in with your new commander, with luck I will be able to see you in action. You know the pride you give me when you succeed for it a win for not only you but also our house. Also you Nan is anxious to see you, she worries for your safety but I have assured her you are a strong warrior who knows no equal. She think I am to confident, we will see._

_Love,_

_George of Derbyshire._ '

She let out the breath she had been holding allowing herself to relax, she then strighted up, she was losing control in all the bumps in the road. Her unwanted attraction to her commander, her father visit and Sir Guy strange behavior. Skyler then moved up to the Sheirff.

"Forgive my rude entrance, my father has always demand my attention. Sir Guy has sent this letter, Sir" Skyler pulled the letter out of her pocket and the Sheriff help out his hand boredly and annoyed. When she gave him the letter he ripped it own and read before he chuckled a then burst into laughter.

"It would seem Lady Marian has betrayed us to Hood, little she devil" She Sheriff said quite happy with this new, Skyler still in the dark just gave a weak half smile. "Listen here boy, stay away from women litter beast will ruin you. Like they have Gisborne. When Marian hangs do you think Gisborne will weep?" The Sheriff asked chuckling sadistically. When he saw that Skyler saw no humor in this he just rolled his eyes, dismissing him with his hand.

Skyler was determined to get back to Locksley Hall, she needed to blow off steam and knew of only one way. The Lady in White needed to see Sir Guy of GIsborne weak and whimpering, must to Skyler dismay.

* * *

**As you see this kind of set up another obstacle or a couple obstacles as it were. Skyler is fighting herself and has to learn to compose herself outside of her nightly activities. And Guy has to learn to keep his mind out of the gutter. (I know it doesn't really follow the show but I am just using it as a time line. If you guys want I can try to stick more to it but that might take me longer to write so let me know what you guys think.)**


	7. Much Confused

**Thank you maisaLin, Marana, WarriorDragonElf54, Fio682 and all my guest for reviewing. I know this chapter was waited for and I hope I didn't disappoint you all to much. Also it was delayed because of school but it was not forgotten. **

* * *

Popping out of a window into the chilled night air was almost refreshing to Skyler, she enjoyed the cold, what she did mind was the cocky bastard who was waiting for her when she finaly got out the window. "Hello, my Lady." Robin Hood said taking another dramatic bow like before.

Skyler sighed pulling her white hood forward more, making sure the clips were still in place. "Robin! Funny seeing you here." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just wanted to warn you, my men and I are going to steal Gisborne's seal tonight, we have some trade paper we need signed, simple stuff but just didn't want you to get in the cross fire." Robin said his smile gone and he was in a more business mode. Him warning her was very sweet but she had plans for Gisborne tonight and if he was up and chasing Robin well that just wouldn't do.

"I plan on visiting our Lord Gisborne tonight myself. I can get in much more quickly and make less of a fuss, we don't need to wake the whole village, so why don't I steal the seal for you." Robin had to think about this, he didn't know if he could trust her, but its not like if she didn't steal the seal he couldn't steal it later.

"Alright, I will have someone wait for it down at the blacksmith." Robin said as he walked away, he looked back at the women to see if she was making her way to the house but she was just standing there watching him leave. She gave him a wave and he turned back. So she didn't like being nosing around in her work, that could lead to trouble but for now it was find, he could control all the outlaws. Right?

Climbing into Guy of Gisborne's bedroom window was easier than it should have been, Skyler couldn't help but notice as she did it. If she was her normal self she would have tried to tighten up the guards but she was her contour self.

When she got into the room she noticed three things, Guy was shirtless, and his breaches were untied and seemed to be pressed upward. It seemed that Guy was having a rather interesting dream. Skyler had to think, how could she make this image any better? With a giggle she moved into action.

Guy was trying to grip tight to his dream state of soft ivory skin, he could not make out a face, just a warm set of brown eyes where in past dream had been blue. He didn't understand how but he smelled that honey again. He went to grab at the image but couldn't, he was restrained. The strain was more then mental it was almost physical, he groaned at the annoying feeling of being held down. Then a giggle was heard, not a clear giggle like a dream. These giggle echoed as if from afar.

Guys eyes snapped open and he looked over where the giggle had come from, he saw the Lady in White sitting at the desk he had in his bedroom, he went to stand but couldn't he looked to his legs and then his arms tied to the four corners of his bed. Damn this woman, this was not funny. "Untie me." He demanded glaring at the women.

She stood and walked over to Guy's bedside she then sat on his bedside next to his waist. "You know, I really like your bedtime outfit, still could do without the bottoms." Guy looked down and noticed his lack of clothes and the clothes he did have not put on properly. Cursing with himself his head rested against his pillow.

"What do you want?" Guy could have yelled for Skyler, he was in the next room and he wondered why he didn't. She was an outlaw, she should be in jail, and she should be in a cell crying her eyes out for help not giving him eyes that seem to laugh at him, but Guy could not understand why it did not anger him more.

"Would you be upset if I said 'you'?" She asked laid her hands on over top each other on his chest before resting her cheek on them, her veil running lightly over his chest and with her closeness came that honey even sweeter than his mind remembered. He swallowed the extra liquid that was coming into his mouth. "That and your seal. Robin Hood needs it, I don't know what for exactly. Not really why I came but it did keep him from raiding your house, so a thank you would be nice."

"I should thank the women who tied me to my bed then ogled me. I think not." Guy gave a roll over the eyes. She lifted her head to look down at Guy in the eye and he snapped to her eyes as soon as they came into view, he didn't want to well that is what he told himself, but in the back of this mind he knew he wanted to look into them.

"I remember you rather enjoyed being tied up our last time together. This would have nothing to do with your engagement to Marian?" He had almost forgotten about Marian, the engagement was new if he forgot it was understandable. But how did she know? They had not announced it to anyone other then the household, Marian may have told someone.

She moved over to his ear he could feel the heat of her breath. "That is a trick question, I already know that not to be true." Then the women ran her hand down his barely cover dick. Groaning in pleasure his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

After a few moments she stopped and Guy's eyes popped open and he was going to yell at her but stopped dead in his tracks, her back was to him and her hands worked her back laces and he waited and when she finished he could see her bare lower back her upper back covered by the hood attachment.

She rapped her hand over her front before turning to look back at him, he could see in the moon light her toned stomach, her lean shoulders and her skin was ivory. "You don't mind that this happens right? I don't really want to go to hell for raping you." She jested to him, he gave her a dull look; a woman was willing to just give herself to him, no attachment. No this was in no way rape even if he was tied to a bed; this was a gift from god. "I didn't think so. Just one more thing."

She pulled a scarf from around her waste off and she moved towards his eyes. "You really are going to deny me the sight of your beautiful body?" He tried to persuade, he didn't wish to miss this sight, but also he hoped to learn more of who she was.

"Well yes." She said placing the rap over his eyes before tying a knot. Guy sighed out in announce, this women was going to pay as soon as he met her untied. But her soft lips rewarded Gisborne, this was the first time he had her lips on his. When his tongue force it's way in her mouth she pulled away. "Do not force."

She placed her hands on his neck and licked at his swollen lips, which he quickly opened and shoved back at her, fighting her for dominance even if he was at her mercy, she moved on top of him her breast pressed into his, skin to skin. Her nails dug into the skin on the back of his neck, he hissed and moved his hip up and met hers, making her gasp at the contact, he smirked and grinned into her, making her moan.

Rocking again the almost free member and Gisborne's headshot back and The Lady moved down his neck to suck a nibble at it, moving her hands nails out down his body till they rested on his hips just inside his trousers. Moaning at the pain and the image of the marks that would be there. Guy normally was the one who was attacking the poor madden, having the power over them. But the feeling of helplessness of not knowing, it thrilled him.

She stopped moving, stepping up and he heard the sound of the leather being messed with and when he felt her again she was straddling him. Never had he had this done, she moved down a bit before pulling his clothe pants down. When he was freed to the night air he hissed tossing his head to the side. But soon there was another sensation of warmth and wet on the tip of his member, all to wonderful for Gisborne to forget.

Thrusting up as she pressed down caught The Lady by surprise; they almost made a moan in hormone. Guy made his hands into fist thrusting, trying to thrust into her warmth further.

This woman was warm she was slick and wondered if he could ever find this feeling, ever again. He imagined what the sight of her being, mouth wide or biting her lip, eyes rolled into the back of her head, trying to grasp the feeling of Guy of Gisborne inside of her, Guy smirk and go to start up but she halted him by pulling up. "You are the victim here not I." She teased kissing his lips hard as she used a hand to guide herself on him again, moving slowly for her own pleasure but for Guy it was slow and painful.

Guy pulled at the restrains. He needed to grab her, to take her for his own. Not this slow, agonizingly slow place. She moved her hand to his chest using it as support, he started to move with her, guiding her to go faster and when she did the noises that came grunts and moans and a small whimper. Her nails dug in, and he moved more jaggedly.

"Guy!" Came her voice in a gasp like moan. His chest swelled with pride, his name on her lips came to quickly for Guy, and he wanted to hear it again. Wanted her sweet voice to say it till it rang in his to call on the memory whenever he wanted.

"Again! Say my name again! All of it!" He ordered and she shuttered, the strength that his voice held only could have made her melt.

"Guy!" She arched on him, causing him to moving deep, he took this moment to move has far as he could in the restrains. "Gisborne! She squeaked, her hand moving behind her as she held onto his legs, he felt her tighten around him.

"Give me a name!" He used her heighted moment of passion in hopes of it working, but no answer came but she flew forward and kissed him rough and careless, he groaned attacking her as he could as she tried to met him in thrust, as she kissed him she bit at his lips nibbled on his tongue, he moved to bite her chin but she moved and next as he thought they would go back to thrust and moments of kisses and nails she bite his neck hard and when the blood rushed out he felt himself Cumming inside her, her tightening her hold on him.

Her warmth left him and he couldn't deny he was displeased at this, after a while of rustles he was blessed with his vision. He saw her dressed and you could hardly tell he had done anything to her other than her heavy breathing. "So are you going to untie me now?" he asked highly annoyed with the restrains that now left his ankles and wrist rubbed raw.

"O you're so cute. No." She said turning away from him. Guy's face surely was grim, he didn't take being teased lightly, he really wanted to met this girl untie now. She was going to get it so hard. He didn't know if 'it' was a good tumble or a beating but she was going to get it.

Walking over to his desk, picking up his seal. He glared at her as she was walked over to him kissing his lip, now that he had felt her lips he could almost imagine the veil gone. "When Marian and you and consummate your wedding, you have my full consent to think of me." She said the veil tickling his lips.

Guy grinding his teeth annoyed and anger, she knew so much about him and he knew nothing other then her soap of choice! "You more than welcome to tell her, perhaps at the wedding announcement tomorrow. What name should I put on the list?" He said knowing it was way to open a invitation. She chuckled moving again.

"What makes you think I am not already invited?" Guy's eyes went wide. "I never said I was, don't get your hopes up big boy." She said moving to the window, he watched her wave as she dropped out the window.

Skyler smiled to herself, she was sure she was not going to be able to move in the morning and would have to miss the party but it would be worth it. In her mind she hoped she would be able to work now with Guy without trying to undress him with her eyes. Moving down to the blacksmith she saw one of Robin's men there. "Lady in White?" he asked.

"Robin's nameless friend?" she said giving him a raised eyebrow and a smirk he could not see.

"Much, my lady." He said looking down, she held out the seal and Much grabbed it. "Good, I will tell Robin of your stealth. Not a single alarm. Guy didn't even notice? Some warrior." He said trying to make some small talk, they were going to be working together.

She laughed a bit. "No I promise you, Guy notice me, he just couldn't do anything all tied up. But I promise you he didn't mind a moment of it." She said before walking away.

Much took a minute to process it in his head; she surely didn't mean what she implied? Could she?

* * *

**There you have it, some of my worst work. I will update sooner than the last. Later today I hope.**


	8. Marian The Fool - Part 1

**Fio862: Thank you, for your kind words. I just felt so odd writing the last Chapter.**

**maisaLin: I love your ideas and when any of my reviewers give me ideas I cant help but try to please you all. If you have any more ideas on anything fill free to share.**

**Marana: I hope this chapter fills in some of the blanks that were left out because it was Guy POV. Also Skyler's secret will be in the dark a bit longer and Thank you for the more intimate suggestions. I wasn't sure how it would sound and now that I know it sounded kinda bad I was press away from using 'member'. **

**WarriorDragonElf54: Yup, just trying to stick to the classics. **

**As always thank you to all my readers and sorry this was so later than I said, the Choice awards were on (Go SPN) and I had to pick up my sister from the airport!**

* * *

Waking up Skyler couldn't even begin to explain how her insides felt, she felt like she was being stretched and was being stabbed from the inside out and just when she started to relax she was move to get more comfortable and it would start all over again. She couldn't help but curse her self for trying to keep a strong face in front of Guy last night, it didn't matter after a while but now she was paying for it.

"Skyler, Sir?" Came a sweet little voice. When Skyler looked over her shoulder she saw a girl Skyler was grateful she was facing away from the door. "Sir Guy has not awoken yet and guest have started to arrive." She informed Skyler.

Good, she hoped he never woke up. That bastered could stay tied to that bed till she felt better. But Skyler knew she had to go and be a solider, she shouldn't draw attention to herself. It is not like she hadn't been harmed before, she had gotten so many cuts and stabbed it was almost not funny. So she just had to suck it up. "Just walk in and wake him."

The maid nodded walking away leaving Skyler to put on her bindings and first couple of layers of leather and chainmail. "Untie me you stupid women!" She heard Guy scream and all Skyler could do was laugh to herself. Scaring the poor girl was not her plan but it did add to the humor of the whole thing.

Making her way down stairs Skyler saw that the guest that had arrived was Marian and Edward sitting at a table, Skyler made her way to the table smiling at them both, Marian gave a rather forced smile while her father just nodded awkwardly. This was the first time she had seen Marian and Skyler could see how she was consider beautiful her nicely formed lips, her hair dark and placed in lovely waves, and her eyes a clear blue.

"You must be Skyler of Derbyshire." Edward said placing his hand out for the boy to be polite. Skyler leaned forward wincing as she gave him a firm handshake. "I met your father one. A strong man, who loves his people, very proud of you as well." Edward said making small talk.

Skyler couldn't help but smile, knowing her father talked of her with affection was a great honor. She always was worried of disappointing her father; worried she would fail him as a man. Which most boys felt this way but Skyler had to not only be a good man she had to make herself one. "Thank you sir, it is good to hear of my father. It has been many years sense I have seen him. Hopefully he will be here within a few months. If you would like I could have him make a visit?" Skyler tried to keep a straight face without pain as much as she could.

"I would welcome him at my house any time." Skyler nodded leaning back in her chair trying to get comfy. She was so please this was just a formal thing and she wouldn't have to move from this spot.

Guy was sticking to Marian like a moth to a flame, Skyler tried not to think to much on it, she knew he was just using her as a trophy no man truly in love would betray his love by making love to an outlaw or really any woman.

Guy moved to poor wine and then prospected to give the cups to Marian and Edward, before walking and picking up his own. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for your attends here today, as you know we are here to celebrate the kind birthday. We wish him success in the holy land and hope for him a speedy retune to our shores. Raise your glasses in a toast to King Richard." The whole speck he stared at Marian and Skyler stared at Guy, he seemed so composed as if nothing had happen and it upset Skyler for some unknown reason to her that it did. Everyone toasted to the king even when they knew Guy didn't mean a word of what he said.

"I myself have a particular reason why I hope for the king to return to England. For when that day come this far lady Marian as agreed to be my wife." Skyler drank more of the wine hopping its sweet red contains would claim her physical pain and her annoyances with herself and Guy. So much for not undressing him with her eyes.

"Before I toast my future bride there is something I wish to give her a gift." Guy then walked over to Marian and slide what Skyler guessed was a ring on her finger. She gulped the whole cup of wine before pouring herself another, she was happy that she didn't have to act Lady like.

Marian seemed rather upset and Skyler could only imagine it was because she didn't like the ring or didn't want everyone to know. So far Skyler's impression of the girl was rather poor, she had glared at everyone and made honored side comments about Guy and his behavior but she still wanted to marry him.

"Lords and Ladies I give you the Future Lady Gisborne." Guy moved to toast Marian but then his cup flow out of his hand and when everyone looked up they saw Robin Hood

"Have we missed the speeches?" Robin teased and that seemed to be the sign for his men to come in. When Skyler looked around she noticed Marian seemed rather please with something and seeing as the only change was Robin's entrance she had to guess someone was going on.

"Hood I don't remember inviting you." Guy said watching every man carefully moving into of Marian. This girl had so much and she was jus throwing it away, Skyler knew she had no right to think such things, but her thoughts were her own.

"Sense when does a man need a invitation to visit his own home." Skyler nodded to the women next to her, he did have a point. The own of course she pushed her eyebrow together before going back to shaking in fear.

"Sense the man became out outlaw!" Guy shot back. Also true but Skyler would always think of her home as hers no matter who lived there.

"Its okay I would have declined anyway." He then getting into a rather happy mood added. " I am here on business, now if you all could remove your jewelers and fine good and give them to that man over there." Much was whom he pointed to and after he noticed that stopped filling his face with food. "You should be pleased to know your goods go to the poor of Nottingham. Then proceed to that room where you will all wait quietly till we are gone. " He walked down the stairs and smiled.

Guy seemed rather grim. "Do as he say." Wow really? Was all Skyler could think. No fight nothing. Skyler stood slowly and made her way to Much where she angrily shoved her purse at him, she went to walk to the room but he stopped her.

"The ring please." Skyler grinned her jaw, it was her signet ring, it showed she was from a noble Family, that she was a lord. She slowly pulled it off her finger, before placing it in his hand. She felt part of her soul was given away as she walked into the room.

That ring belonged to her; it was made for her. And she would get it back some how, it was not theirs to have, plus someone could do a lot of harm to Derbyshire with that. As she waited in the room with the other she couldn't help but listen as a fight of some kind fell out.

For a while nothing happen but then the door open and Marian was there. "Skyler you must go after them, Guy has chased Robin into the Forest. You need to go and retrieve him." Marian pleaded with her. She sadly knew who Skyler was, Guy's Right hand. Walking out of the room, seeing the Sheriff was there Skyler walked over and bowed to him.

"Skyler mi boy! Guy's run off so can you deal with the boring noble thing while I take care of some business." The sheriff pointed to a Saracen boy. Skyler nodded and did the formality with the Sheriff as he left.

When he was gone a sigh of relief washed over her. "You will go after Sir Guy now?" Marian asked touching Skyler's shoulder from behind, which caused her to jerk away.

Skyler had to really think here, go as Skyler or go as the Lady. She knew she had to go, stop the two fools from killing each other if she could. Also she wanted her ring. "No, now I go and rest. Guy is on a mission of his own if he wanted help he would have gotten his men." Skyler said moving to the stairs. Marian seemed shocked by Skyler's careless answer. But she was paid no mind as Skyler made her way up to change.

Finding the trail to Robins camp was a little harder than she planed, but shockingly what helped her find Robin's camp was the shouts that came from it. "They are simple men who can not understand politics."

"I have not hidden in the forest. And I do not understand this madness" Came another voice and this was about when she came into view. Much and Robin seemed to be having it out, With Guy tied to a tree, she was starting to think back the white was a cruse for Guy, the curse being to always be tied up in her presence, well that would keep her safe maybe not pleased but safe. And her pain after roaming the forest was becoming very annoying but the wine seemed to have helped.

" That Much is because you are also simple." Robin yelled making Guy seemed rather pleased with himself for causing such a mean turn in Robin's behavior. When Much walked out of sight she walked forward. "I did not mean that."

"I have never seen you like this and I am glad." Much added upset.

"Well Robin what seems to be the matter here?" All eyes were on her and she saw that Robin was angry, Much seemed relived to see her, and Guy had a cocky smile; the bastard. She was not going to save the day for him just because of some pretty smiles.

"Guy of Gisborne tried to kill the King!" Robin yelled. Skyler looked Guy up and down, no way he tried to kill the king, Guy was a lot of thing but men like him didn't have the back bone to just out right murder someone of impotents, they would skin there ship or poison them.

"Well the King still lives, what is the problem?" Skyler asked light heartedly. Robin looked appalled. "All I am saying is, he is one man and even if Guy tried to kill him you should not show so much angry for one man. All men should have the same changes and for you to get upset about him trying to kill the king but not the other men he has kill then you are putting one man who serves the people above the people. Is that right? And that's even if he did try to kill him!" Robin yelled out in anger at her response before chucking a blade next to Guy's head.

Robin walked over to a fire and sat down running his hands over his head. Skyler walked over and pulled the blade out of the tree before tossing it away from her. "We really got to stop meeting like this." Skyler teased and Guy chuckled puling himself up to straighten.

"Tell me your name and I will call upon you, maybe have some tea." Guy jest, making her giggle and pat his check three times.

"You really are adorable but I think it would a bit of a insult to Marian, not that I mind." She said stepping closer to him, his musk was so inviting and his general presence so was so strong.

"What Marian knows can't hurt her." Guy added his eyes moving to her chest, remembering the softness of her breast he licked his lips before looking in her eyes.

"No Master this is wrong!" Much cried out making both Guy and Skyler look back at Robin who was firing up a sword.

"I am not going to kill him. I am just going to make him talk." Robin checked the sword. Skyler moved away almost shocked. "The names of the people who plot against the king."

"What kind of king leaves his people to fight in a foreign land."

"If you are his people then he deserves to leave you." Robin brought the sword closer to Gisborne's face and Skyler gasped, she had an overwhelming amount of fear, Robin was really going to do this! He was going to torture Guy.

"No I will not take part in his!" Skyler let out a breath of relief, Much had not be shocked by his feelings and stood up to robin.

"This does not concern you Much!" Robin shot back at him.

"You are my master everything you do concerns me. I have follow you into battle, I have followed you into the forest, but I will not follow you into torture!" His speech was sweet and of a true heart.

"Then leave me!" When Much delayed Robin yelled a 'Go' at him quite angrily. But he withdrew his sword."Lady you best leave as well I will not have any interruptions!" Skyler stood there a moment, could she just leave Guy to Robin's torture? She looked at Guy and he had his mouth patting from holding his breath He looked at her with those eyes, they she knew she was making it up but it seemed his eyes held a trust in them a trust that he gave to her. She shock her head, no she would not leave him.

* * *

**This will be two parts, this is the more lame Skyler being a normal female kinda chapter, and yes this chapter was important in their developing of feelings. Also to bash on Marian.**


	9. Marian The Fool - Part 2 (Final)

**Fio862: I hope to keep updating normally.**

**Marana: for your idea on Skyler being her own sister I just loved that. But I see Guy kinda like tutoring Skyler till she gave him a name or set her up. Anything to get what he wants kinda idea.**

**WarriorDragonElf54: I dont really like Marian too.**

**maisaLin: Guy might not find out who the Night Watchmen is as soon, but he wont need to know if that makes any sense. Also I hope to have them flirt more soon, maybe a not tie up Guy(For once)?**

**As always thank you too all the readers and guest reviewers.**

* * *

"And what about them peasants you have you have championed, suede by your charitable act. And not just the peasants some of the nobles too. Edward." Guy paused a smirk coming to his face. "Marian." Robin holding his heated sword which was surly ruined, gathered his anger and he made a move to attack.

Skyler thought she saw her life flash before her eyes, in the moment of fear, which was strange because she had closed them, and it wasn't even her life! It was the life of a very bad man, who she just happens to enjoy. But then no groan of pain came only the sound of rope snapping and a tree being hit. So Skyler opened her eyes and saw Guy getting his hands free of the rope. Then he turned to look at her and she exhaled, relaxing.

Guy also moved in front of her. Like he needed to keep Robin away from her, which was absolutely crazy, he should think her more likely to hit him in the back of the head for Robin, she was an outlaw. "Make so mistake Gisborne, this ends here, traitor." Guy looked back at Skyler again, before he rain after Robin. They started well to be honest they started to beat the shit of each other.

Skyler walked over to watch them as they got down near the horses. "Robin! Guy! Stop acting as children!" Skyler tried to stop them but it was like talking to a stonewall. Skyler put her hands on her hips "I am just gonna be over here then!" They didn't even hear her so she walked back to the camp, the likely hood of them killing each other with their fist was most unlikely, one if not both would pass out before that could happen.

Skyler sat down on a stump trying to ignore the pain in her stomach, before looking around. Where was her ring? It must be here somewhere they had taken everything with them. She looked over at a area that had a covering, it was oddly shaped, walking over to it she pulled it back and sure enough she found it, Robin Hood's loot pile. As she dug she could hear Robin and Guy yelling at each other, she would be shocked if someone in a miles radius didn't hear them.

"You don't think I don't laugh every time I go to sleep at night in your bed, and Marian the women you gave up, lost to me, you don't think I wont laugh every time I-" Guy stopped talking suddenly. Was he taunting him or did he really just see her as another way to get at Robin?

"I was rather surprised you decided to stay in Nottingham, surely you must have friends else where that would take you in. But I should have realized, Marian! You still carry a torch for her. And now she is to be mine!" Guy's words were so convincing, how could he care for her when he hardly saw her as a person but more so an object to be controlled and had. Skyler tried not to listen to what was being said now but she almost had too.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Robin seemed like he knew something, like a way to rain on Guy's sunshine.

"She has accepted me!" Guy said this like it was an important truth, that she loved him, that she wanted him.

"She will know you are a traitor, I will tell her." Robin said bring forth what he planned.

"I will deny it."

"She is astute."

"True, and she may have her doubts about me. But she is also stirred by me. She will believe my denial." Then he was quieted. Skyler found her ring and she looked at it. She should have come as herself she could have stopped Guy from getting captured maybe demand her ring back and left, but now she knew Guy really did try to kill the king. He was a traitor; the men she had fought and trained her would ring her neck if they knew she was working with him. And She felt dirty.

Hearing people coming she stood up and covered the loot. When the group of people she heard got to line of vision she saw that it was Much and Robin carrying Gisborne and Lady Marian was off to the side. What was she doing here? Robin and Much tied Guy up to the tree before Robin and Marian went a ways to talk. Leaving Much and The Lady to talk.

"So Marian is here because?" Skyler asked surely if she was here for her husband to be she would be making a fuss over him not Robin Hood.

"Because her and master Robin are meant to be, of course." Skyler nodded, Guy's conversation with Robin came back to her mind. Perhaps if Robin had waited all that time, Marian had to. "This horror!" Much kicked Guy's boot. "Is all that is keeping them apart, She is being forced to marry him or her and her father hang!" He told The Lady.

"Well that is rather horrible." Was all she could say? She never thought Guy would do something like that, he always seemed so proud of having Marian, but it did explain her behavior at the King's birthday party. But something else came to her mind. Marian was in allegiance with Robin and she remembered the Night Watchmen being a Watch Women. "Is Marian the Night Watchmen?' she asked as plainly as she could. Much nodded but then stood up quickly.

"What? No! No! What ever gave you that thought?" He said biting his nail. Skyler shrugged, Marian was totally the Night Watchmen. Much's reaction and the information was all there. She was lying to Guy, using Guy. She looked back at there tied up prisoner, she didn't understand why she wanted to punch Marian, she had used Guy she had used him but less emotionally.

"I had to unite him, he was my master for ten year!" Their was a pause, giving Skyler time to look and see Robin's others men. But not enough time for her to cover her nose. "You stink, where's Jack?"

"It was a trap." "And we came out through the privy." These men were strange, forest men were not normal but these men were strange. "How is he?" Asked the big one.

"I have not seem him like this sense the holy land it took all my powers to clam him, and hers." He pointed to Marian. The man looked then rolled his eyes before they all walked over to Robin. Skyler got some water on a rag and put it to Guy's head hoping the coolness would give him some relief. Even if he was unconscious.

Skyler looked over just in time to see the big guy to knock Robin out. "So um are we other throwing the captain?" Skyler asked jokingly.

"We are giving Guy up for their kidnapped friend Jack. A trade." Marian said looking sadly at Guy. 'Sweet your doing this to him on the inside.' Was what Skyler wanted to yell at her but she held her tongue. "I will go informed his captain." Skyler's eyes widened. No Not good.

"It is best to take it to the Sheriff, his captain would have to run it past him anyway and your going to be able to persuade him better than a man." Which was the truth, the truth that saved her bottom. Marian nodded before leaving, Much going to help her back. "I will get him ready for travel. Well awake anyway." Skyler thought how she could do this. She grabbed the water and scrap of cloth, ringing the water over his face. "Guy wake up." it took him a moment but he started to move.

She pulled the cloth over his eyes down and the knot in his mouth out. "I see they still have me, at least they have a angel caring for me." She smiled under her veil. "Care to grant me one last wish before Robin has his way?" Guy asked smirking.

"Depends on the last wish." She pushed some hair that had fallen in his eyes out of them.

"Let me see the face I have been dreaming of." He said cocky and just trying to charm her, which she feared he might already had. She didn't plan on being worried about him, she wanted to more indifferent to him.

"Well I would show you Robin's face but he is heavy and is face down in some leafs over there." Guy gave me a dull look. "Besides your not dying. We are trading you for their friend Jack." She told him.

They got him ready for travel, mostly being tied up and placed on the back of a horse. Skyler watched them leave and as soon as she could no longer see them she made a made her way back to her old life, with these new secrets, thoughts, and of occurs the burden of keeping both to herself. She just hoped not to see Marian anytime soon, she might punch her in the face, surely that would draw to much attention and wouldn't prove Marian a phony. Even if Skyler was no better.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, It was a bit of a pain trying to get the right wording from the show (That I in no way own) but it was worth it. (I dont plan on doing it a lot) **


	10. Burned in Pain

**Lio862: You got some restrains and some not. And thank you for reading, its really great to know I have people who like the story enough to follow it. **

**Marana: Skyler will be bashing Marian more later chapters. (more around wedding time.)**

**WarriorDRagonElf54: I am happy you enjoyed that, I was scared it was to corny. **

**maisaLin: I really am happy you can see my vision in this. My story is going to get more AU but it will stick to the story line as a time line so I hope you can still she how she plays her part in the real story. Also I really wanna make Guy obsessed with her. And I hope this chapter gets that started.**

**As always thank you to my guest reviews and favorites and just the people who read my story.**

* * *

The Lady rolled her shoulders and she rubbed her hands up and down Guy's back. "Did Robin hurt you to much?' She asked rubbing the oil into his lower back. Guy opened his eye before looking over his shoulder to look over his shoulder at his lovely Lady. The veil on, her hood along with a white breast band over her bosom.

"A bit, you're really good at this." Guy said as she moved over his muscles. Skyler smiled, she had learn to do this to small little trick when she was working with the Knights, she needed to keep her body in perfect shape and she needed to make sure her body and mind was relax so that you wouldn't be affected by enemy taunts. And severing Guy just seemed normal not just in a solider would his commander but a women to her man.

"I learned to do this after I left home, went into training." Guy pulled upward by his restrains that kept his arms attached to the bed. She was sitting on his fine bottom.

"What training did you do?" Guy asked resting his head back down closing his eyes. Skyler paused for a moment, did he really want to know or did he just want info for her capture. "Don't worry, you are the last outlaw on my list. Robin is first then the watchmen, that guy who stole bread from the sheriff, then you." His soft smile was really what made her crack.

"I learn in different fighting styles, and I hurt people, people I shouldn't have hurt. But when I fight I am in a zone, all I think of is my next move and that's it. That is why I don't use weapons or beat your men. I don't want to hurt people, I want to help them." She leaned forward and rested her head in-between his shoulder blades. She could hear his heartbeat and Skyler started to breath to his beat.

"Untie me." Guy had said this so many times to her but this time he said it softly and almost sweet to for Guy. She shook her head breathing in his scent, he could easily over power her, and fine out whom she was. "I give you my word, I wont do anything to jeopardizes your secret." He seemed genuine. Skyler remembered the way he had guarded her from Robin even when there was no threat. And the trust he had, the trust to not leave him.

"I will untie you, if you tell me why you tried to kill the king." Guy stopped breathing but when Skyler snuggled more into his back rapping his arms around his waist, he lifted his hips to acuminate her hands under him, Guy felt safe.

"The sheriff told me to, he has given me everything and all he asked is I follow him, like you said the King is but one man, why is he any different then a beggar or a peasant?" Guy just stayed relax, eye closed and fully trusting her. She could have stabbed him in the side, right there. Without any trouble but he trusted her, not to hurt him. He was just looking for exceptions and the sheriff has believe in him. Skyler was no different, her father had told her to be a boy and she did, her father sent her to the knights to train and she did, her father sent her to the Sheriff and she went. If her father told her to murder someone, she might just out of Sheriff played the father in Guy's life.

Getting up she moved to untie one hand, Guy moved so he could look in her eyes, he smiled that charming smile and Skyler shook her head. She knew this was going to be a bad idea. But she untied his first hand and then moved to untie his other hand. When his hands were free he looked at The Lady who stepped away from the bed.

Guy rubbed his wrist before getting off the bed, they both just stood there, Guy didn't know if he should attack her or not. She had stood by him in the woods, she feared for him, not even Marian had done that. But she was an outlaw and she should be in jail, his reward would be great if she was brought in. Guy took a step forward and she took a step back hitting his desk. Guy locked eyes with her; he gave her a slow shake of the head to stop her from moving back.

He took three slow steps to her as if she was a frighten animal, when he got to her, Skyler's heart was beating so hard in her chest and she was frozen in worry as to what would happen. Would all her life work be torn from her all because she trusted one fool man? He moved a hand to her bare side his fingertips lightly running over her. Small goose bumps popped up and Guy smiled that cocky smile. He rapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Skyler's hands moved to his chest to support her. Guy being taller than her lifted her up so her feet didn't touch the floor. She gasped and when her forehand touched his, there eyes meeting uncomfortably close but neither stop staring.

"I want you to trust me." He said then he moved his other hand to the edge of the veil, Skyler's hand shot up grabbing his wrist. "Trust me." He whispered again giving her a moment to take a breath. She was not ready to show him who she was. He would never understand, he would think she was stealing info for Robin being his right hand man. Maybe he would want her to stop being a man and be a women who would be his wife, but he was going to have a wife and soon.

She would be his mistress; she was about to go from Lord of Derbyshire to Gisborne's Mistress. She looked away from him shaking her head. "I can't, you are going to marry Marian! I can't disappoint the people who are counting on me." Guy placed her down pulling his hand away and stepping away from her.

"So I am not good enough for you! I thought- No never mind what I thought. Just leave." Guy said glaring at the women. He didn't take rejection well. He thought they had a connection and trust. But it seemed as if she was nothing but a common outlaw. Who knows what secrets she had gathered while in his percents?

Skyler moved forward trying to grab get back in his circle, she wanted to be close to him but she just couldn't. "Guy its not-" He pushed her away.

"I said leave!" He yelled making her gulp; Skyler need to show him, why she couldn't show him, what she would lose, she moved to unknot her breast band. "You think I can be seduced so easily!" And when she finished and it dropped he looked at her shock.

Guy slowly moved forward running his hand over her cut on her left side that had poorly been sown together. Then to the discolored patch over her right boob. "Who is doing this to you?" Guy asked his anger in his voice and his stands. He seemed enraged. He didn't know who could have done this to such a perfect women, her gave her every last coin to the poor. She didn't deserve this, even if he had harmed women and children he hoped he would never have the dishonor of marking someone as good as her.

"Mostly myself, I have given so much, please do not ask me to give it up. It is not simple fear. It is a goal that will be lost, a life long goal that I give up flesh and blood for. Please understand." She moved a man to his check and he rubbed his face in her somewhat rough hands.

He had given for his goals of power and wealth. He gave his blood in more than one way, he gave his pride at some points, and he gave up his trust in the king. Could he crush her? He did feel for her, and he did want her. Gisborne moved over a rather nasty patch of skin that was ruff like it had been burned. He moved his hands around her waist moving his nose in her hooded neck breathing in her honey warmth. Skyler smiled rapping her arms around him allowing him all the skin he wanted.

Guy rubbed his eyes as he moved about his house, he had to go to the sheriff and speak to him about the black powered project. Last night had been a shocker, there surly was more to this women that met the eye. And the more he knew, which was not much, he felt closer to her. She had something special about her.

"Sir." Skyler nodded to him as he came down. Skyler needed to be kept in tip top shape for when his father arrived, The sheriff was sure that if Lord George's son was in any poor condition his style would be lessen and he would take his son. Which meant less money for the Sheriff. Even if the boy lived with Guy.

"Skyler, I have a mission for you, I need you to find me a white leather mask for a women." Guy said rubbing his temples.

"Sir? Um how and I suppose to shop for a women?" Skyler asked pushing his air out of his face nervously.

"Just pick something simple and sweet, that covers most of the face. Nope get me three. I want to pick." Guy smiled to himself; he wanted it as personal as he could. It was hard to get gifts for his Lady friend when he had to answer every beck and call of the sheriff.

"Sir, this would be for Marian?" Skyler looked at him wide eyed.

"Skyler when you become more interested in women you will find that sometime you need more than one women." He gave the boy a cocky smile before moving to the stables. This was not true, he would be happy with just one of them, he didn't know which one yet but he knew Marian or The Lady was for him.

"O and have them before I get back, tell no one. Think of this as a test." He wanted to surprise The Lady as soon as he could. He wanted her lips available to him as soon as possible. Her veil had to be gone. Guy moved to leave but stopped again. "Also the sheriff has received word, your father should be here within the week. So you might want to polish up your boots." Guy said smiling, leaving a wide eyed Skyler.

* * *

**I know this was a bit touchy feely but I thought some emotion in their relationship would be important. Thank you for reading mi lovelies. **


	11. Never Got To Be A Girl

**Lio862: Thank you, I really hope things just keep getting better. And that you and everyone else still likes it. **

**maisaLin: I really wanted last chapter to be super sweet. (Well as sweet as Guy and Lady could be at that point.) And his desire to please her is gonna be really fun to play with.**

**Marana: Thanks, I was worried the sweet part wouldn't be cute enough. Also Skyler's big problem is she doesn't feel she can be a wife. I kinda touch more on that here. **

**Thank you as always for reading and guest reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I kinda went a lot AU. But it is needed for later chapters.**

* * *

Guy moved his shoulders around trying to relax, he seemed really tenses and Skyler felt bad, as she was the reason he was tense. Everyday she didn't visit him Skyler saw more stress on him everyday. She told herself that it was the stress of his wedding, that king Richard was not here. But she knew that to be a lie, Guy would find a way around it when he truly wanted to.

As Skyler followed Guy to the front of the castle she tried to stop thinking about such things, her father would be here sometime within the day. She worried his true purpose for being here. 'I miss my son' was highly unlikely, sending her all over England was a good sign he didn't mind not see her. She didn't resident her father for the choices he made, but she did know him. He was a man with a plan.

Skyler took a deep breath as she heard the sounds of horses, and held it when she saw the shield colors of her home flying overhead. Guy looked behind him to see his captain who had a clam face but saw she was fidgeting with her ring. He shook his head, Skyler was a friend of sorts to Guy, meaning she listen to orders and hardly disappointed. Also she didn't make him fight for the spotlight.

When the carriage stopped, a man dressed in heavy furs opened a door to the carriage and out stepped Sir George of Derbyshire. His sandy blonde hair was shaggier than Skyler remembered and his brown eyes were darker. He was rather well built for his age, and his skinned was tanned. Skyler smiled at her father always remained her of a lion, strong, smart, and protective.

The sight was kind of shocking because the smile Skyler gave was bright and for once didn't seem forced like normal. When Sir George walked up the stairs to him Skyler immediately kneeled. "Sir, it's a honor to see you again." She said bowing her head. Sir George is deep chuckled; he put his hand on her head before moving it to her cheek moving her to look up at him.

"You do not kneel." He said with a smile. She stood but her head was low in respect. Sir George looked over at Guy. "Skyler don't be rude, who is your friend?" Skyler scolded herself. How could she be so forgetful?

"I am Sir Guy of Gisborne." Guy introduced himself. Looking between the father and son. Skyler was almost his opposite. Skylers hair was dark brown, where Sir George's was blonde. Skyler was slim, Sir George muscular. Skyler was pale, Sir George was tanned. Skyler was stiff and boring, But Sir George seemed warm like you wanted to share all your secrets with him. The only thing they shared were their brown eyes.

"Ah so you are Skyler's commander! Please tell me Skyler has been helpful, if not I might have to send him back to the knights to whip him back into shape." Skyler looked up at Guy and he saw her eyes with pain and hope. He couldn't help but think Skyler's eyes looked just like The Lady's. He closed his eyes trying to not let her invade his mind so easily. That he would see any brown eyes as hers.

"Skyler is my best man, any task I give him he completes very efficiently." Guy saw the relief wash over her and then she went back to her blank look. Sir George gave a bright smile patting his son on the shoulder. "Perhaps we should go see the sheriff he has been awaiting your arrival." Sir George nodded.

"Skyler I will go meet with The Sheriff, how about you help Nan up to us?" She bowed before heading to the carriage. George and Guy walked away. Skyler opened the door and sure enough her sweet little nanny.

"Nan?" Skyler asked making the women jerk.

"Is that my sweet Skyler." Came the shaky voice of the old women, Skyler grabbed her hand and the old women smiled.

"It's me Nan. Come on, Father wants us to met up with him." She guided the Older woman out telling her were steps at. "How have you been Nan?" Skyler used small talk, she had known of Nan's eyes going bad, but she hoped other than that she was healthy.

"I'm a dying old women!" She laughed before smiling. "But seeing my baby again before I go, that's what's important. Spending time with your love ones. You got me girl!" Nan shouted at her. Skyler's eyes widen, she paused and looked around, thankfully no one was there really to hear.

"Nan, I'm a boy." She corrected her, nervous about something like that slipping around the wrong person.

"You and I both know that ain't true." She whispered to the young girl. Giving a shy smile. They both walked the rest of the way Skyler guiding Nan the whole way.

"Skyler, good you're here. I wanted yours and Nan's thought on something." George said stopping his hushed conversation with The Sheriff.

"What is it boy, I'm not getting any younger and I need to get to taken care of my baby. You know he has forgot to get his hair cut! I just know it. Bring your head here." Skyler had a nervous smile but did as she was told. Nan felt her hair. "Yup I knew it. To busy being a little solider forgets he gots to look like the Noble he is!"

"Women, your blind! You can't cut Skyler's hair." Sir George said closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

"You challenging me! I was cut this babies hair all his life, I know his head!" Skyler couldn't help but smile. She missed this. She missed her family life, the bickering and crazy logic. Skyler looked over to see Guy with an amused face.

"Anyway!" George said taking his glare from the women. "If Sir Guy would let us. I would like to stay at his home. I want to see my son in action." He smiled at Skyler who just looked down.

Guy looked nervous, he really didn't want to have people staying at his house but he had to pick the best way to turn him down. "Of course your welcome at Gisborne house. Right Gisborne?" The Sheriff said with a rather creepy smile. Guy looked at the Sheriff like he was crazy. He wanted to scream at the Sheriff, he wanted to make the Lady feel as safe at his home as she could and if more trained a soldier there that was not likely to happen. But he couldn't go against the Sheriff.

"Of course, my lord." He all of a sudden Skyler was the most annoying person Guy had ever met.

"Father we really shouldn't intrude." Skyler said as she saw Guy's face. He looked very aggravated. Skyler was trying to think of his feelings, and trying to think of another's feelings was strange.

"No, no don't worry. Gisborne loves entertaining!" The sheriff gave an smile before clapping his hands together and giving Guy a look that seemed to send a message.

Skyler and Guy were ridding in front of Sir George carriage. It was rather quite and both Skyler and Guy were agitated. Skyler was nervous about her family being so close to her secret life, also Guy being so close to her family meant she had to watch what she told him as The Lady, if Nan or Sir George said something about her past and it matched up. Guy was anger because he didn't know how to contact his lady friend and wanted to see her.

Their thoughts were stopped by an group of arrows going in the side of the carriage and in front of Guy and Skyler. Both horses stopped and tried to run but the two were well trained and kept them under control. Robin Hood sprung up from the leafs. "Well if it isn't Guy of Gisborne. Who is in the fancy carriage?"

"Well this must be the famous Robin Hood!" Game Sir George's voice as he came out of the Carriage. He walked up and held out his hand. "I am Sir George of Derbyshire, pleased to met you." George smiled that winning smile. Robin smiled back at him staking his hand.

Gisborne and Skyler both gave each other an annoyed look. They both were in a fail mood. "Father, please get back in the Carriage." He didn't even look back at Skyler.

"So how does this work? I have to say this is the first time I have been robed." George said patting Robins shoulder. Robin smiled a friendly smile.

"We will take one tenth of everything sense your so willing. Normaly we are attacked and have to take it all." George laughed his friendly laugh before handing over his purse. Skyler jumped off her horse, walked right up to Robin and went to grab the purse back but George grabbed his hand.

"Skyler stand down." No, she couldn't stand by and let Robin steal from her father. Even if he was willing, it just was not something her pride could let happen. Her father was here to see her.

"No, I won't let outlaw scum take advantage of your generosity. You have your own people to feed." Skyler pulled her hand away from her father rather roughly. She moved to grab the purse again and Robin grabbed her arm. She spin around Robin in order to hit him in the side but she was hit with a struck pain in her shoulder falling to the ground.

"Much! What were you going!?" Robin yelled at his friend. Skyler was shocked by the pain that was running up and down her shoulder. She finally opened her eyes to see Robin and George kneeling down next to her.

"I am sorry, he was attacking. I panic." Much yelled, George grabbed her face and moved her to look at him.

"Skyler! You need to stop moving." George told her, worry on his face. Soon Guy came into view. "Robin Guy make sure he doesn't move much, I might have something to help it." George got up and ran to the carriage, to get the bandages and tell Nan what had happen.

"Her armor needs to come off." Guy pulled out a short blade to start cutting into the leather. Skyler had to think, if she let them help her then her shoulder would be taken care of but she surely going to know something was wrong, it would dishonor her father even if he was right there. Of all the time to disappoint him, it would be as soon as she saw him. A tear came running down her check from the pain in her shoulder and the emotions problem she was in. When she heard the Blade sawing into her leather, she had a moment of adrenalin from fear.

"No!" Skyler screamed jumped up the arrow got staged on Guy's arm making it rip more into her shoulder. She made a mad dash into the forest.

"Skyler!" George called running after his offspring. When he heard others coming behind him he stopped. "I will get Skyler, get Nan back to Locksley." He then went after his daughter.

Guy didn't know what to think of what happen, one moment they were worried about being robed, next they were taking care of Skyler's wound that Robin Hood's stupid friend caused, then he was being ordered around by a lord he hardly knew and had no reason to listen too. "We will help George look for Skyler." Robin told Guy.

"Don't you think you have done enough." Guy said smugly before grabbing Skyler's horse and tying it to the back of the Carriage to leave. Guy felt this whole day had been a waste.

When Sir George finally found Skyler she was kneeing on the ground in a clearing, he moved over to her and saw she was bleeding heavily from running and bumping into this. George couldn't explain what it was like to see her like this. He had her trained by the best so she wouldn't be harmed so he would never have to see this.

He laid his fur cape on the ground before picking up his daughter and putting her on it. "I am sorry…So sorry." She said as she was placed down on the ground. George couldn't understand why she was sorry. But it wasn't important, what was important was fixing her up before going back.

George picked up all the wood he could that was near by, he could hear Skyler groaning and moaning in pain, she had tried to roll over a few times, to try and get up but he shhed her and helped her lay back down. Once the fire was up he placed his dagger in it.

Finally take a moment to stop rushing he looked at his daughter. She had given up everything for his dream, his dream of an heir, of not shaming his love, and not having his family frowned on. He grabbed the heated dagger and laid it on a rock near Skyler. He kneed down lifting her up and moving forward, before resting her on his thighs. She groaned in pain from being moved. "Daddy is gonna fix this. Daddy will make it okay."

Grabbing Skyler's dagger he cut at the leather, when he pulled the leather away he saw the wound much better. He touched the arrow, making Skyler hiss in pain. He kissed her forehead. "I have to pull this out Sky." He said against her forehead. Then eh ripped it out as quickly as he could.

"Ahh!" Skyler's scream echoed in the forest, the sound broke his heart and he push on the wound his child's blood leaking all over his hand. Before he lost his nerve he crapped the heated sword and slammed it flatly on her wound! "Ahh! Stop!" screaming in the forest, She grabbed at his hand but he just pushed harder, the smell of her burning flesh was around and he couldn't take it anymore he pulled it away, as she passed out.

George looked down at his daughter. His sweet little baby that he had held, that he had dreamed for, that he loved, was so broken and torn. He felt the wetness on his cheek and noticed his tears. He started to cry without even knowing, if his dear wife had seen his, she would have murdered him. George looked at one of the scars that just made it over the binding to crush her breast. It was nasty and he remembered when the doctor had cut to high when leasing her breast size, which didn't even seem to help. But the cut had gotten infected, and he made Nan stay up with her trying to clean it out while he had dealt with the doctor. His little girl who never got to be a girl, had been through so much pain all for him. And he had sent her away, had kept her away for his own sake when all she did was give her life for him. He would never be able to make it up to her, and it was to late to turn back.

* * *

**So yeah, this was a very father/daughter(son) kinda chapter. Just so you all could understands Skyler commitment to her father. I know their was not alot of Guy/Lady(Skyler)in this chapter, and I am sorry. **


	12. Lady and Gisborne

**Kira: I have had some thought on if Guy will like them or not, I have worked both ways out and I am gonna be evil and make you wait to find out.**

**maisaLin: I am so sorry I made you wait, Mondays are really hard on me, and it kind got dragged over to other days. But Thank you so much, you always seem to notices everything I try to put in. And George is gonna be a pretty important guy soon so I was happy he got a lot of praise. (and I can say she is not getting pregnant before the wedding. Way to soon in the relationship for that. So have no fear)**

**LyannaPendragon23: Thank you dear, sorry for the delay! **

**Marana: You always ask the good question, and I promise you they get answered. Not this time but soon. **

**WarriorDragonelf54: He is alright.. but you know that saying where girls like guys like their Father. Well...maybe this is true. Maybe.**

**As always thank you to everyone reading, favoring, reviewing and following. You can thank Adrenalize by In This Moment for this chapter.**

* * *

Guy waited as his men got out the people from the little housing area around his home; using his horse's saddle as a leaning post. When all were out in front of him, Guy looked down hard at each of them. "Some of you may know The Lady in White!" Guy started watching the faces of the people to find a slightest change, maybe find a clue on their faces. "I am telling you here and now, if you are caught helping or being helped by this women. The punishment will be hung till dead." Guy kept peering at the men, women and children around him. Not a change, rolling his eyes he turned around and started to ride home.

The anger in Guy was so strong as of late, he was mad at himself, mad at The Lady, mad at his Marian for being so damn stubborn, and mad at the father and Nanny staying in his house. Skyler had been shot and needed to be taken care of but the way the two treated him, well it was how you would treat a king. He knew Skyler to be a simple man but the things that blasted Nanny would make Guy have to go find was getting crazy, just the other day he had to find the Nanny a special fabric so she could sew a blanket for Skyler's bed. As if the ones he used were just not fit for him. And she made Guy do it saying no one else could be trusted.

When Guy got to his home's door he saw Skyler was up and sitting by the fire with his father. "Skyler, you can't go back to work. You need to finish healing." George said to his son annoyed with what Guy had to guess was Skyler trying to get out of the house.

"Father there is work to be done, The King is going to be coming and I have to make sure everything is fine. Guy will have his hands full with Marian, I have to make sure he doesn't get a arrow in the back." Skyler rolled his shoulder before picking up his sword.

Guy didn't know what to think about what Skyler had just said, he knew him and boy were getting along better but, he had no idea he had inspired so much loyalty in the boy. Guy walked in, trying to act as if he had not hear the father and son. "Skyler, it is good to see you up. I am guessing that means your ready for business." Guy said as he poured himself some wine. Skyler nodded before walking away from his father who seemed to be put in a sour mood.

"What have I missed, sir?" Skyler rested his hand on his swords handle, Guy couldn't notice that even just standing the kid was in pain. Guy thought he should tell him to go back to bed, but decided against it. If he truly wanted to help Guy would not turn him down.

"The King is coming as you well know, I just put out a warning for the Lady in White." Guy grinded his jaw thinking about it, he would not be ignored. He wanted her their he wanted her his!

"But I thought we had decided she was a minor threat? Not worth it." Skyler talked as if she was nothing and Guy's blood boiled. She was his and that made her everything, it made her of the most important. But Guy was able to keep his anger to a simple glare.

"I have need to draw her out, she has been quite for to long. I need to know she is-" Guy wanted to say safe but knew it would be out of line. "not planning anything."

"So we bring her in for questioning?" Guy nodded, yes that would be best if she was caught. He didn't want her roughened up, unless done by him, most preferably in the bedroom. Guy took a drink of his wine hopping to hide his grin. "Sir, with your wedding Saturday, correct?" Guy closed his eyes, 'ah yes that.'

"Yes, what of it?" He found that the idea of marring Marian didn't hold as much glory had it use to. Now he just wanted her so Robin did not, Marian was a good friend, and he would enjoy her as a lover but as a bride just wasn't how he saw her.

"Should we not put the house under stronger guard so there are no disruptions?''

"Yes." Wait the Lady would not come if she truly thought he wanted her harmed. "No." Skyler raised an eyebrow showing his concern. "Guards' will draw attention." He thought he covered up nicely.

"Nan, I need your help." Skyler told the women as she walked in to the bedroom with some tea, that Skyler took and placed on a table.

"Of course my dear! What does old Nan need to do?" She waited to be instructed, Skyler rushed to her bed putting her corset on but not tied. She got the ties in Nan's hands before reading herself.

"I need you to tie this up." I knew what she was asking up it had to be done, Guy was being the most childish lover, Skyler needed to put his mind at rest before he send the whole village to their death.

"Is this corset strings?" Nan pretty much yelled at the young lady. Skyler had hoped her blindness would come in handily with this matter, but it appeared not.

"Yes, I um, am trying to find a safer way to compress my breast." She lied and Nan pulled harshly on the strings.

"Don't you lie to me girl." She said as she tied the corset very tightly. "Now what is going on here?" Skyler couldn't tell if her nanny was upset or not, she was having trouble even breathing so concentrating was hard.

"Nan, there is this man… he is important. I just have to go see him, Please, don't ask more." Skyler was praying she wouldn't have to explain more, and the old women did not ask, and worked in silence. When Skyler was finished getting ready she moved back to her nanny who was sitting in a chair drinking the tea she had brought for Skyler. "Do no be cross, you always wanted me to be a girl and I am being carful about it. Please just trust me, and please don't tell father." She heard the long sigh Nan gave before drinking her tea again. Every seconded of waiting seemed longer than the next for her answer.

"Alright, I wont say anything to your father. But, you must do something for me." Skyler didn't know what she was going to ask; Nan truly had never asked her for anything. "You give this Lad a fair chance! Don't feel pressured by your father and what he wants. You're a young lady not a boy. And if your truly care for him, you will find a way." Nan had said this without a smile, and she said it sternly. Skyler was beyond shocked, Nan when she was younger had always done what she could to serve father to the fullest saying it was what her mother would have wanted. But now it seemed she had shifted to what Skyler wanted.

Skyler rushed and hugged her, and kissed her cheek. "Get out of here, you have a man waiting on you." Skyler couldn't help the smile that came with those words. She went to the window to leave. "Just be careful your shoulder is not healed." Nan reminded her, which made Skyler look at the bared shoulder to see the swollen red mark. Guy surely would notice, so she grabbed a jacket she had gotten for the winter before placing her veil on and leaving.

When Skyler got around to Guy window she thought how she should clime it, she needed to do it gracefully to not alarm him of her injury. "I thought you would could." Skyler turned around quickly to see Guy there. Of course he was waiting, he was a man on a mission it seemed. "Couldn't stay away." Guy gave a cocky smile she was getting rather use to seeing on him.

"How could I stay away with your O so nice notice." She said sarcasm dripping from her words, Guy walked forward making Skyler walk back till her back hit the wall. Then Guy placed down a covered basket Skyler had not noticed till now, he saw her looking at it in what he thought was suspicion. So he uncovered it picking up the mask that Skyler had forgotten about with all the excitement, along with some strawberries, pears, and wine. "Picnic?" Skyler asked.

Guy smiled before standing up properly. "Yes, along with a gift." He held the mask out to her, it would cover her upper face leaving her lips, and chin exposed. It was a simple white color but it has impressions of leafs and the edge of the mask flared off into her hair, well if it was longer she was sure it would. "Can you put it on?" Guy held it up to her. Taking it Skyler couldn't help but smile at the way he seemed to wait, like she had planned to not turn away as she did it. Guy had to clam the urge to try and peek knowing it would drive her away.

When Skyler turned back to him, she noticed how he looked at her lips, as if he was trying to memorize them. Trying to find something that would give her away later but then his look turned a bit sinister as he moved closer, his hand moved to her waist and he quickly attacked her lips. They both grabbed onto each other as the kiss heated up. She moaned at the harshness and need that his lips seem to have. Everything about Guy spoke to her sexually. His dominate ways, his strength, his determination, and Skyler couldn't up but want more for this man, and not just in the bed room, which was far to dangerous.

She pulled away from Guy only to have him peck her lips a few more times. "So you have a picnic planned, not here I take it?" Guy gave her his charming half smile.

"I made a fire already, come." He held out his hand, and Skyler just stared at it a moment, she had seem so many lovers hold hands; it was a smile jester. But the connection of her to Guy so simply was what really got her. That he wanted to not only to have her but be with her. She took his hand then smiled up at him, Guy returned it with a grin.

"You better not be leading me to an ambush." Skyler said as she pushed her shoulder into Guys, which gave her a painful reminder of her secrets. But soon she saw the flames flickering, putting a glow on everything around it. The blanket that was laid out on green grass. The spot was nothing special but it seemed as romantic as Guy would get, and that was what was important to her. That Guy gave his best.

They both sat Guy had placed the blanket in front of them. Guy grabbed the wine and the two cups pouring them while Skyler pulled her boots off before doing his own she moved up from his feet to his waist making him lay back some. She pulled his shirt free to loosen it. "Thought it might be more comfortable this way." She smiled up at him taking her glass. Guy had his eyes, not negatively; it was almost like he was trying to save every moment.

She placed her glass down next to them but still held it before laying her head on his stomach. "I am marring Marian on Saturday." Guy said after a while, Skyler already knew this and she didn't want to. So she pushed her face in his stomach hopping the problem would go away. She had been pushing it to the back of her mind, and didn't want to think of it. She couldn't carry on with a married man! "I am not sure I even wish to." He rubbed her covered lower back.

Skyler looked up at Guy, could she deny him a life he had wanted and worked hard for just so she could sleep easier at night. No, she couldn't. She got up and moved to where she had started when she sat down. "Do you have nothing to say, on the matter?" Skyler shook her head, picking up a strawberry and eating it trying to seem uninterested in the topic. But he turned her harshly and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Tell me!" Skyler didn't know what he wanted to hear, that she loved him? Didn't want him to get married? "Tell me how you feel." He continued

"I can't be selfish, it's not right to you. You have worked so hard to have a proper life, to ask you to give that up. I would have to be truly an evil person." As she spoke Guy loosened his grip.

"Tell me what you would say." He gave her a dark look that stirred her, she bite her lip trying to think of what she would say.

Then she picked up another Strawberry pulling the green off. "I would say" bring it to his lips but didn't let him eat it. "Marian is unworthy of you." She moved the strawberry to her lips nibbling on the end of it. Guy watched as her full lips were around the strawberry then she moved it down to her chin, neck, chest, till finally she placed it between her breasts. "That I want you all to my myself." Guy pushed himself forward his mouth attacking the strawberry he was jealous of. His arms rapped around her pushing her up to him more. He took in her softness, he fragrance, her.

Soon the Strawberry was gone and Skyler felt the silky tongue on her skin. His teeth nipping at the skin he could get too. She moved her hands into his hair; trying to give what increment she could for him to continue. Tonight he was not a married man; tonight he was her Guy of Gisborne. And she was his Lady.

* * *

**I have been wanted to do a picnic like this for them for a long time. So this chapter was kinda to settle my wish... Sorry. **


	13. Black Rage

**This is so late and I am sorry to everyone who reviewed, it seems my timing is getting worse and worse! Damnit... but I am gonna do a fast reply. once again thank you for the support!**

**Lin: Skyler has only started to see the problems with herself being a guy so she is not ready to come out. **

**Marana: Yeah I like making sweet little chapters like that.**

**Kira: Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

Guy held Skyler's hand as they moved back to the house. "Don't make me wait so long to see you again, or I will hunt you down, and I will hurt people." Guy told her he didn't want to hurt people, but he wanted her there with him, he didn't want to think of the idea that he might be sharing her with another man, or that she had a family that she wanted to see more than him.

Skyler knew he didn't mean it as harshly as he put it but he would execute it if she gave him reason to. "You know most men try to keep their girls with gifts, sweet words, and acts of love. I must be the lucky me I get threats of murder, and stalking." Skyler turned to Guy, placing her hands on his chest. Guy pulled her close to him by the waist.

"Should show I care." Skyler took a sharp intake of breath. Caring was not in the arrangement that Skyler had been originally planned for. Not that anything ever goes according to plan. "And you should know, I take care of what is mine." He forced his lips on hers. She just let him, he needed to do what he needed to in order to fulfill his need.

"So you own me? Last I check I was not a item up for sale." Skyler said as she looked into his clear blue eyes, they seemed more like a child's. They were full of mischief and secrets. Of course his secrets were of harm not of silly childish problems.

"You became mine when I decided to have you. No one will take you from me, and if I find you are giving yourself to someone. I will make them pay for touching what is mine!" His grip got tight and he made sure that she was looking right into his eyes to see the fire that now covered his eyes. This really meant a lot of to him, Skyler could tell. Her being his was important to him, maybe even more then love, or any kind of trust.

"I can promise you, there are no men trying to take what is yours." Skyler told him honestly before kissing him lightly and she could feel the smile that came under her lips from him, his grip loosened and he became less tense. "But I really gotta get going, ya know" She started to pull away. "Gotta go be with my other secret lover n' stuff." Guy seemed to snap pulling her close again. Gripping her around the waist and around round her neck.

"Do not joke about this!" He hissed, Skyler's eyes widened and she nodded, Guy was a bad man and had hurt people but for some reason Skyler didn't think he would hurt her, he never had the chance before things got more enjoyable. But watching him now she was worried. Guy could see it in her eyes and lack of breath that she was scared, his grip loosens. "This mean a lot to me. Don't joke about this." He said his voices soften.

She placed her hand on his cheek." I am sorry." She moved her hand to his chin and moved his lips to her where she placed a soft kiss to his lips, and it shocked her how he didn't do anything but enjoy the moment; he truly did care for her. "Well I gotta get going." She pulled away from his warmth and moving to the other side of the building leaving Guy to sleep or whatever it was he did. Moving over to the stable she walked to one of Guy's horse. She hopped on, not really knowing where she was going but just needed to leave so Guy would not noticed she was well living in his house.

As she was riding she couldn't help but replay what had happen in the past few hours. Skyler liked to think herself a realist and didn't want to think that Guy of Gisborne could come in an steal her heart, but the more she replayed their moments together she couldn't help but smile, but the creeping thoughts of his marriage to Marian kept her heart low in her stomach. Marian was loyal to Robin Hood not Guy, and yet he was giving everything to make Marian his. Marian must know Guy's feelings for her.

Skyler remembered where Guy had gone the first time to visit Marian and desired a little visit to Marian from herself. Making her way to the main road she found herself wondering what she would say to Marian. 'If you marry Guy you better become a bad person!' 'Marring Guy means you can't help other people.' Everything seemed silly but she had to voice her option.

When she finally made it to Marian's window she saw that the lights were on and that Marian was walking around mumbling to herself. Skyler knocked on the wooden frame of the window and Marian jumped and turned to see her. "The Lady? What are you going here." Skyler took that as a invite of some sort and moved into the house.

"Well I came to chat, mostly about your upcoming um marriage." Marian's shoulders slumped; she walked over to her bed and took a seat on it covering her eyes before running them down her face.

"You need not warn me of Gisborne's horrible track record, Robin as already done so, and made he feel like a complete ass." Obviously Marian was looking for some kind of sympathy but that wasn't going to happen.

"Um No, I am here to tell you that if you do marry Guy you better serve him well." Marian looked over at the women, she seemed completely stunned. "I know kind of shocking, but Guy even with his 'Horrible track record' is still a man who is deserving of -." Love was what Skyler wanted to say but the thought of Guy loving Marian made Skyler sick. "Happiness."

"What are you saying?" Marian was finding it hard that an outlaw was protecting the master who was forcing her to be an outlaw. Unless of course she was working for Guy like Marian first thought.

"Guy is worth being cared for, just no one is strong enough to do it. You are lucky enough that Guy doesn't care if you're strong enough or not. He just wants you, even when most if not all given information proves he should not, breast men can't overlook them." Skyler tried to end it in a joke but her tone was still serious from the pervious statement. Marian was now more worried about the 'information' and why The Lady even cared about guy's feelings. Skyler thought she should make herself clear. "Night Watchmen."

The two words were more of a threat to Marian not information. "I don't know what you're talking about." Marian stood holding her beds foot post.

"Oh but you do, it's fine if you don't say anything. I don't plan on telling anyone. So long as you don't forget your place. Which is beside Guy of Gisborne, well at least once you say 'I do' it is." Skyler wasn't going to say it but she didn't want Marian marrying Guy and Guy believed Marian to honorable a women to take his word back.

"Why does any of this matter to you? Are you working for him now." Marian glared hard at the women, of course she was it seemed that all people theses days worked for the sheriff. Greed.

"No, but I never mess with his job and in return he never messes with mine, so no I do not work for him. And it matters to me because.." Telling Marian of what had been happening means it would get back to Robin but why should that matter? Robin did not own her, she didn't answer to him. "because Guy is mine." It was quite for a moment.

"I'm sorry?" Marian asked rather confused, Guy was her what? Friend, lover. No Guy was not able to love. But of course he wouldn't have to have feeling to have sex he could just do it. "You are sleeping with him?"

"Yes, but its more than that. Guy he is a man who can trust without knowing, who has seen bad and can still smile, and who can love while being heartless." Skyler couldn't believe some of the words coming for her mouth but still they came.

"If you care so much for him, and you believe him to care so much, why wont he marry you? Whatever he has told you is a lie, Guy does not care for you." Marian tried to show her reason. Guy used people, he had showed Marian that he was worthy of friendship well a kind of friend where one walked on needles.

"Guy will not marry me because he wants to help you! Also I am the one keeping Guy at bay, when I am away he is violent but when he has seen me he is able to have mercy. Lastly Guy and I do not marry because he only knows my mask, so do not speck of things you do not know!" Skyler yelled at the women before moving to the window. "I have warned you." Then she took her leave.

Skyler rolled her shoulders in her leather armor as she waited for the others to finish preparing Guy's wedding. Sitting in the church was the most painful place for Skyler at the moment so naturally that was were she was. She had been ordered to watch over the preparation. What Marian said still rang in her head, why could she not have Guy when they so obviously cared for each other? Even if it was only as The Lady and Guy, why did Guy have to marry? It's not like he had to marry, his life style does not call for it.

"Hello." Skyler looked up and saw her father; she gave him a flash of a smile that didn't carry to her face or attitude. George sat down looking up at the cross. "You know I sometime get upset that I will never get to see you wed. But I know it is for the best." Skyler looked at her father, she didn't think her father would have any second thoughts or regrets about the life he had picked for them. "You know you're the most important person to me right?"

Skyler looked at her father oddly, what was happening? "Yes father."

"Good, so you know everything I do is for your own good?" Skyler nodded confused by what he was getting at. "Skyler I made you how you are so I would not have to live with the shame of ending me line. Now I am pushing that onto you, which surely ends our line." Skyler looked at her father, what was he trying to do get them killed. Talking like that would surely cause someone to question them.

"Father you and I will find a way to make that untrue, but for now I find it best to drop said subject." George looked down, nodding his head. After a moment of silence George sighed. Skyler grinded her jaw, she didn't want to be around people. She wanted to be alone with her confusion, anger, and jealousy. "Father, right now I really just want to be alone."

"Of course, of course." He said getting up and taking a few step away. Skyler relaxed some but she tensed again as she saw her father entered her line of vision. He leaned in to her his hand on her shoulder. "I would have been proud give you away to a worth man. I am sorry I never will." He said before walking away.

Skyler just sat there for a moment trying to find her feelings. Rage. She rushed up pushing herself forward, lifting the bunch in front of her and yanking it up tossing it, making it clash into another. Everyone in the church looked over at her, Skyler noticed this and rolled her shoulder. "Clean this up!" She yelled her anger from her out break still not gone. They all nodded as she walked away.

The rage was burned deep inside her, her father had pushed his burdens onto her, had stolen any life she could have, and all his 'I wishes' was her life! The Life she was not having! Then he just talks about it in the open putting in jeopardy the bit of life she had made for herself!

Robin sat under a tree and in a grassy field, he watched as Marian walked away into the church, standing up he went to leave, he didn't know where he was going or why all he knew was Marian was gone and she was not coming back, she didn't want to come back. He got to his horse and pulled him along, just remembering their moments together.

"Robin!" He heard someone looked behind him he saw The Lady. He looked back to the front and continued on his walk. "Robin!" He was no longer Robin Hood he was just an upset silly man who loved too much. "Robin!" She had pushed him a bit and he just stopped and turned an glared.

"What? Can't you bug other people? People who might care!" Robin said angrily practically yelling at the women. She put her hand on her hip and her body echoed sass.

"O I would but your girl is off trying to stick her tongue down his throat!" Robin stopped and looked at the women, what was she talking about?

"What?"

"Your girl Marian, she is marring Guy, right?" Robin felt more confused what did Marian's wedding to that monster have to do with her leaving him alone.

"Quit asking questions about the obvious! If you need help see Much, I am done." He started to walk away again but The Lady grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down, don't be like that! And Much can't help me. I want to crash the wedding." Robin raised an eyebrow, crash the wedding?

"I wont help you ruined Marian's life! It is her choice to marry Guy and I wont change it." He maybe mad at Marian but he didn't hate her. She clearly rejected him, for Guy of Gisborne! But then a bell went off, a church bell, and not even in a musical way, a rather distracting alarm way.

"It sounds like some distress maybe Lady Marian is not as happy with her choice as you think?" Robin looked down at the women, could she be right. Was there even a chance to hope? " It's worth a look if not all you have lost is day light." She said with a grin.

Robin looked at the girl. "Why does this matter to you?" simple but needed question.

"Marian does not belong with Guy, and I cant stand by not if there is something I can do! I want…" She seemed to rethink her words; Robin moved her chin to look at him. "I want choice." Robin didn't know if that was choice for everyone or choice for herself but she seemed to be wanting to help and he would not turn her down.

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be a bit um dramatic.. well thats the plan! Also I wanna make Robin and Skyler better friends so get ready to see him some more.**


End file.
